Altered Destiny II
by GuardianSaint
Summary: The second installment of Altered Destiny. After Scar's death, a new evil is rising in his place. As well as new feelings are arising. Causing a whole lot of drama. Based off the Twist of Fate series by TMNTMentalistTLK lover.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay here's the second installment. Enjoy!

Nala awoke with a start sweat pouring down her creamy coat. Panting with fear Nala looked over and saw her mate, Malka sleeping beside her along with their daughter Kiara. Being careful not to wake her family, Nala got up and walked outside the cave. Nala sat on the edge of Priderock watching the sunrise trying to calm herself down. After sitting there for a few minutes Nala heard a voice behind her say, "What are you doing up so early?"

Nala jumped and turned around sharply. "Jabari," Nala said with a sigh. "You scared me. You shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"I'm sorry Nala," the light beige lion said with a laugh. Then his expression changed, "But seriously are you okay? You look a little spooked."

"I'm fine," Nala said trying to sound reassuring. "Don't worry about me."

"Oh come on Nala you know you can't lie to me," Jabari said not buying the act. "Now what's wrong? Don't make me get Malka out here to force it out of you."

"Really Jabari?" Nala said rolling her green eyes. "Threats? Come on now, I think you can do better than that."

"Okay have it your way," Jabari said turning towards the cave. "Oh Malka.." But the light beige lion was cut off by Nala putting a paw over his mouth.

"Alright! I'll tell you," Nala hissed glaring at her cousin. "Geeze you don't let up do you?"

"Nope," Jabari said with a smile. "Now spill it."

"I had a nightmare okay?" Nala said quickly. "I dreamt about Mufasa's death and it spooked me. There now you know. Satisfied?"

"Oh." Jabari said not really sure what to say. He didn't expect that, that's for sure.

"Look do me a favor and don't tell Malka," Nala said. "I don't want him worring about me okay?"

"Well okay if you don't want me to say anything I won't," Jabari said. "But personally I don't think it's anything to worry about. But Malka won't here it from me."

"Thanks Jabari," Nala said with a smile. "By the way have you heard from Kalma. I know you been missing her."

Jabari shook his head. "No I haven't heard anything since she left,"

Nala sighed deeply. "I just don't understand what happened with her. I thought we were getting along really well then suddenly we got into a huge fight and she left."

"I'm sure she'll be back," Jabari said trying to reassure his adopted cousin and himself.

Just then Nala's daughter Kiara came bounding out of the cave along with Nala's mate, Malka.

"Mommy Mommy," the light cub said her blue eyes lighting up when she saw her mother. "There you are. You weren't there when I woke up. So I had to wake daddy up to find you."

"I'm sorry sweetie," Nala said giving her daughter's head a lick. Then she looked up at her mate and gave him a nuzzle. "I'm sorry babe. I should have stayed inside until Kiara woke up."

"It's ok Nala," Malka said with a yawn. "I needed to get up anyways. I told Chumvi I'd go with him today to do some patroling on the borders."

"What's this I hear about patroling?" a voice said.

The group turned around and saw Simba with Kula emerging from the cave Kopa in tow.

"Just a percausion Kula," Jabari said after giving his brother and nephew a nuzzle. "There have been hyenas spotted recently and we just want to make sure they stay where they belong."

"Hyenas?" Kopa said his orange eyes wide with fear as he snuggled aganist his mother's front leg.

Kula shot Jabari a glare before darting her brown eyes to her son.

"Now Kopa there's nothing to be afraid of," Simba said gently nuzzling his son.

"Yeah Kopa don't be scared," Kiara said sitting next to her friend.

"I'm not scared," Kopa said stiffining up. "I just don't like hyenas that's all."

"Well daddy won't let those smelly hyenas in here. Will you daddy?" Kiara looked at Malka when she said this part her blue eyes wide.

"Of course not sweetie," Malka said giving his daughter a nuzzle. "But I think that's enough hyena talk for now. Why don't you two find Kovu and the others and go play hmm?"

"Can I dad?" Kopa asked looking at Simba.

"Of course just be careful," Simba said.

As he watched his son and his friend leave Simba excused himself and went to find Timon and Pumbaa. He didn't have to look far because they were sleeping near the cave's entrence.

"Hey guys wake up," Simba said gently nudging the pair with his paw.

"Hmm what's goin' on?" Timon said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What's wrong Simba?"

"Nothing's wrong Timon," Simba said quietly. "I just need you and Pumbaa to keep an eye on Kopa and make sure he stays out of trouble."

"On it buddy," Timon said as he and Pumbaa jumped up and headed in the direction where Simba said Kopa would be.

As Simba watched the duo leave he heard someone clear their throat behind him. The goldn king turned around and saw Kula standing behind him giving him a look.

"What?" Simba said.

"Simba I thought we agreed to let Kopa explore on his own," Kula replied.

"We did but..." Simba began.

"But you think he needs looking after?" Kula finished.

Simba nodded and Kula let out a small laugh. "Oh Simba he'll be fine."

"Kula he's just like I was when I was his age," Simba said. "And you know how much trouble I got into."

"Oh Simba Kopa's a smart boy," Kula said giving her mate a nuzzle. "After all he's my son too."

"Good point," Simba said with a smile giving Kula's cheek a lick. "I'll try to be less strict next time."

"Good," the pale brown queen said as she went to join the hunting party.

Simba went to do his rounds still silently worrying about his son.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Outlands trouble was brewing. Kalma had taken it upon herself to make the Outlands her new home after having a fall out with her sister. So she and some of the other lionesses and lions from Scar's pride had been calling the Outlands their home for the last couple of months.

"Who the hell does Simba and Jabari think they are?" Kalma grumbled to herself. "Taking my throne from me!"

"Yeah we should go to the Pridelands and teach him a lesson." one of the lionesses shouted with a roar.

"Yeah we should whip his butt just like we did those stickin' hyenas," another piped up.

"Silence!" Kalma roared her green eyes flashing with anger. "We're not doing any such thing! Now pipe down!"

"But Kalma why can't we reclaim the Pridelands for our own," a rusty brown lion with a darker brown mane named Afua asked.

"Because we're nowhere near ready for that," Kalma explained impaiently. "But we will be soon."

"How soon?" Afua asked.

"When I say we're ready," Kalma snapped causing Afua to back up a step. "We must weaken Simba first then when he's at his lowest point then we shall strike."

"That's genius," Afua said his brown eyes gleaming. "Pure genius."

"I guess that's why you're the boss," a dark tan lioness named Chera put in.

"Of course it is," Kesi said. "Now back to training! All of you!"

With that the lionesses and lions went off to do more training.

"Kalma may I ask you a question?" Afua said sitting next to the light brown lioness.

"Of course dearie," Kalma replied "What's on your mind?"

"Well I was wondering how are we going to bring Simba to his lowest point?" Afua asked. "It won't be easy."

"Nothing in this life is ever easy dear," Kalma pointed out. "But to answer your question we bring Simba to his lowest point by taking away everything he holds dear."

"You mean..." Afua began.

"Exactly," Kalma said her green eyes gleaming. "We kill Simba's son."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I'll try not to. Thanks for the review.

SLSPNOUATTLKFan; I'm glad you liked it and yes the badie of this story is Kalma.

Snowflakexx; You have no idea. Thanks for reviewing.

In the Pridelands Kopa, Kiara, Sherise, Douglas, Furaha and Kovu were looking for an adventure. The six cubs were bored and hoping to find something fun to do.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Kiara asked flicking her blue eyes to her friends.

"I don't know," Kovu said with a sigh flopping down on the ground.

"What do you think we should do Kopa?" Sherise asked the golden brown cub.

"Hey I know," the golden prince said suddenly causing his friends to jump suddenly. "We can go explore in the gorge. We haven't been there before."

"Hey yeah that's a great idea Kopa," Furaha said her dark green eyes lighting up.

"But Kopa our parents said we're not allowed to go down there," Kiara said.

"They said it's to dangerous." Sherise added suddenly worried.

"Oooh Kiara and Sherise are scaared," Douglas said mockingly.

"We are not scared!" Kiara and Sherise declared with narrowed eyes.

"I just don't want to get into trouble." the light golden cub said with her head low.

"We'll only get in trouble if we get caught," Kovu pointed out.

"But no one is gonna find out so we won't get in trouble." Douglas boasted.

"Oh no," Kopa groaned closing his orange eyes. "Don't look now guys but I think Timon and Pumbaa are following us again."

"Oh man," Kiara grumbled. "They'll tell on us for sure. How do we get rid of them?"

"Easy," Kopa said with a smile. "We outsmart them."

"Hey yeah that should be real easy," Kovu said with a smile of his own. Then the dark brown cub raised his voice so that the warthog and meercat could hear him, "Come on guys lets go for a nice swim."

"Yeah the watering hole sure is nice on a hot day like today," Kopa said loudly. "Let's go."

With that the six cubs walked as fast as they could towards the watering hole. Once they were safely ahead of Timon and Pumbaa the six hid behind a tree. Once they were sure that the duo had passed them they quickly headed off towards the gorge to do some exploring.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Timon and Pumbaa had realized that they had lost track of the cubs.

"Great! Just great," Timon said pacing back and forth. "Simba's gonna kill us. We were supposed to keep an eye on the kid."

"Come Timon. Simba will understand," Pumbaa said.

"Oh yeah sure he'll understand," Timon said the sarcasim dripping. "Pumbaa are you nuts? If someone lost your kid would you be so understanding? I don't think so."

"What are you two doing?"

The duo turned to see a young ligt cream lioness.

"Um...nothing!"

"We lost the cubs." said Pumbaa causing Timon to face palm himself.

Skye sighed. "Well there's no sense in dwelling in the past."

"We have to go home and tell Simba what happened." Timon let out a sigh and climbed on Pumbaa's back and together the duo and Skye walked back to Priderock dreading what was to come.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile the six friends had reached the gorge. As the cubs neared the gorge's edge they peered over the edge.

"Whoa," Kovu said his green eyes wide. "It's really steap."

"Now look who's scared," Kiara grinned causing Douglas and Sherise snicker.

Kovu shot the three cubs a glare and they, along with Furaha and Kopa burst out laughing.

"I'm not scared okay!" Kovu said angerily. "I was just pointing out a fact."

"Yeah right," Sherise said still laughing.

Just then Kovu let out a growl and pounced on Sherise tackling her to the ground. But Sherise quickly got the upper paw.

"Ha ha pinned ya," she said with a smirk.

"Hey let me up," Kovu said pushing Sherise off of him. Then the dark brown cub tackled Sherise again but once again she pinned him.

"Ha pinned ya again," she said.

"Ahem," Douglas said with annoyance. "Are you two done? 'Cause I'd like to go down to the bottom now."

Without waiting for an ansewer the pale cream cub began to walk down the steap side of the gorge with his friends right behind him.

TLKTLKTLK

When the six reached the bottom of the gorge they immediatly began exploring.

"Whoa this place is sooo cool," Kopa said his voice almost a whisper.

"Yeah," Kiara said her blue eyes wide with wonder.

"I wonder why our parents said not to come down here?" said Furaha looking around with wide dark green eyes.

"Yeah," Kovu said his bright green eyes scanning the area.

"It's not like there's any wild animals down here waiting to gobble us up." said Douglas scanning the area also.

Just then Douglas heard a noise from behind him causing him and his friends to jump and turn around.

"Who-whose there?" Kopa stammered.

Silence. Then Kopa's confidence came back and the golden prince said loudly, "You'd better show yourself 'cause if you don't I'm gonna get real mad!"

Just then Kopa saw a small grey figure emerge from behind a rock. Kiara let out a gasp and hid behind Kopa whose's bright orange eyes were wide with fear. Kopa backed up a step not knowing if the thing was dangerous or not. Then the figure came into full view. Kopa's eyes went wide with surprise for the figure he saw was a hyena pup.

"What the heck is a hyena pup doing in the Pridelands?" Kopa wondered outloud. "If my dad finds out he'll-"

"Oh please don't tell King Simba and Prince Jabari I'm here," the little pup wailed his eyes filling with tears. "They'll kill me."

"Hey, hey relax," Kopa said gently. "I'm not gonna snitch on you."

"You're not?" the pup sniffled wiping his eyes with his black coloured paw.

"You're not?" Kovu repeated scratching his head in confusion.

"No I'm not," Kopa declared looking at his friends. "Look he's obviously lost otherwise he'd wouldn't be here. Right?"

"Well actually I'm not lost," the pup said.

Kopa looked at the hyena sharply.

"Me and my parents have sorta been living here."

"You're parents are here too?" Kopa said his voice high with alarm.

"Yeah and my uncle Banazi," the pup continued. "But don't worry they won't hurt ya."

"Yeah right," Kiara snapped her blue eyes wide with fear.

"They'll eat us up for sure." Sherise glared at the pale grey pup.

"Yeah," Furhaa piped up. "Let's get out of here Kopa. Our dads has to be told about this for sure."

"Right behind you," Kopa said.

But before they could get very far the six saw three full grown hyenas appear. Gasping in fear the six cubs backed up terrified.

"Nunzi there you are," Shenzi said. "Where did you..." Just then she noticed the six cubs standing there. "Well, well, well, looky what we've got here boys."

"Yeah looks like dinner is served," Banazi said licking his lips.

"No, no, no, idiot!" a deep voice growled.

The cubs and hyenas looked and seen a large lion walk out of the shadows. Kopa and Furaha's eyes widen at the sight of the large golden lion. Who had a huge red mane crowning his head and above all he looks like their fathers.

"We don't eat cubs anymore remember?"

"Ed and Mufasa is right," Shenzi put in. "We want to help them remember?"

"Oh yeah I forgot," Banazi said slapping himself in the head.

The six cubs' eyes widen at the lion's name.

"Hey aren't you King Simba's son?" Mufasa asked looking at Kopa who was a spitten image of his son.

"Y-yes," Kopa stammered still scared and shocked

"Good we wanna see you old man," Shenzi piped up.

"And tell him its a matter of life and death. Can you give him that message son?" Mufasa looking at his grandson.

Kopa mearly nodded and with that he along with the other five took off running eagar to inform their parents of what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yes, he's back.

SLSPNOUATTLKFan; Only for a good reason.

Snowflakexx; You will find out soon.

As the six cubs ran towards Priderock they spotted Nala, Vitani, Solange and Kula returning from their hunting trip with the other lionesses.

"Mom!" Kopa cried running over to Kula his orange eyes wide. "Mom we...we saw...we saw..."

Kopa was completly out of breath by now and was struggling to catch his breath.

"Whoa there sweetheart take it easy," Kula said gently trying to calm her son down. "Now take a deep breath and slowly tell me what you saw."

While Kopa was catching his breath Kovu took it upon himself to speak, "We saw a whole family a hyeans!" the little dark brown cub cried.

"What?" the lionesses cried out.

"Oh Kovu you and Furaha could have been killed!" Vitani cried out pulling her son and the pale beige cub towards her and nuzzling them. After Kalma left the light tan lioness looked after the pale beige cub as her own. Since when Kalma left Furaha still needed milk and she had given birth to Kovu that very same day and was more than happy to help.

"Thank the Kings you weren't injured." Solange said nuzzling Douglas and Sherise.

"Yes I agree," Nala said as she gave Kiara a nuzzle as well.

"Oh Kopa no wonder you were so scared," Kula said as she gave her son's head a lick followed by a nuzzle.

"But Mom there's more," Kopa began.

But before he could contiune Simba, Malka, Jabari, Wyatt and Chumvi came onto the scene.

"Hey what's up?" Chumvi said after giving Vitani a nuzzle.

"Why does everyone look so freaked out?" said Jabari giving his daughter a nuzzle.

"Yeah what gives?" Malka asked noticing that Kiara had snuggled into his front leg like she did when she was really scared. "What happened sweetheart?" the dark golden lion asked leaning down and giving his daughter a comforting nuzzle.

"She's just a little scared because they ran into a family of hyenas," Nala explained to her mate.

"What!" Simba cried out in alarm. He turned towards his son. "Kopa is this true?"

"Yes dad it is," Kopa said. "But they said they want to talk to you and Grandpa Mufasa was also there."

The adults were shocked, Nala couldn't believe it. As well as Simba and Jabari.

"Where are they?" Simba asked.

"Well that's the thing dad," Kopa began slowly.

"They uh well they uh are living in the gorge." Sherise said with her head low.

"The gorge?" Wyatt asked wrinkling his brow.

"You six went to the gorge?" Jabari said as he turned toward Furaha. "I thought I made myself clear that you were to go nowhere near the gorge Furaha. And yet you went there anyways."

"I'm sorry daddy," Furaha said lowering her dark green eyes in shame.

"We didn't think it would do any harm to explore." said Kovu lowering his head as well.

"Kovu there are reasons your father and I tell you not to go places," Vitani said sternly. "And this is exactly why."

"I know mom," Kovu said feeling tears begin to form. "I know I messed up and I'm really sorry."

"I know you are son," Chumvi said. "But this cannot go unpunished. Understand?"

"Yes dad," the dark brown cub said hanging his head in shame.

"Kiara do you have anything to say young lady?" Malka asked narrowing his blue eyes at his daughter.

"Just that I'm sorry too daddy," Kiara said her voice bearly above a whisper. "Am I in big trouble?"

"Yes you are young lady," Nala said sternly. "We need to talk about some serious punishment here missy."

"Kopa you are in serious trouble as well mister," Kula said angerily.

"I know," Kopa said lowering his orange eyes. "I'm really am sorry mom."

"As well as you two." Solange said looking at the two cubs she was raising with hard golden eyes.

"Well we'll discuss it later," Simba declared. "Right now I've got a hyena situation to deal with and the possibility my father might be alive."

"Not alone you don't," Kula said. "I think your brother, Wyatt, Malka and Chumvi should go with you. Just in case they try anything."

"Good idea." Simba said. "Come guys let's go."

After giving their mates and cubs nuzzles the five set off for the gorge.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba, Jabari, Malka and Chumvi reached the gorge's bottom they immediatly began to search for the hyenas and Mufasa. However they didn't have to look far for them. The hyeans and a large golden lion soon found them. Simba and Jabari's face paled as the lion they remembered as cubs walked over in front of the three hyenas.

"My sons. How you both grown."

The king and prince couldn't help themselves as they felt like cubs again as they rushed over and embraced their father. Tears fell from the three royal lions' eyes.

"We thought you were dead."

"I'm alive and well. Thanks to these three."

"The hyenas?" Jabari asked with a raised eyebrow, clearly confused.

"Yes. Listen sons, these hyenas need your help as you need them."

"We don't need no stinking hyena help! And we're damn sure is not going to help them!" Malka growled.

Nunzi was hid behind his mother's leg with Banazi and Ed right beside him.

"How dare you show your face here!" the dark golden lion growled.

"Whoa there Malka calm down." Jabari said "They have their son here and you scaring him."

"Why should in care about their kid?" Malka spat out glaring at Jabari. "They didn't care about our kids when you threatened them. Or have you forgotten about your son?"

Jabari's eyes narrowed as he growled. "How dare you!"

"Whoa there," Mufasa said stepping up between the two males.

"It just so happens we didn't threaten your cubs. We merly wanted to warn you about a threat to King Simba and his family." said Ed.

"And what threat is that?" Simba growled glaring at the hyena.

"Ya know what?" Banazi said suddenly. "Why the heck should we tell you anything Simba? I mean it's ain't like it's my nephew that's gonna get killed."

Suddenly Simba let out an ear piercing roar and lunged at Banazi pinning him to the ground.

"And what is that supposed to mean!" Simba hissed his face inches away from Banazi's. "You had better start talking and I mean now or I sware to the Great Kings above I will kill you."

"Son," Mufasa said walking over glaring at the hyena on the ground.

"Okay! Okay calm down there Simba," Banazi stammered terrified. "I'll tell you. Just take it easy okay? I wasn't threating your kid alright."

"Then who is?" Simba growled still holding his claws to Banazi's neck.

"Kalma is."

Simba flicked his eyes to his father. As Jabari tried to take everything in. His mate wants to kill his nephew.

"You're a liar," Malka said his blue eyes flashing with anger. "Kalma would never threaten Kopa. You a damn liar!"

"How dare you call my father a liar!" Simba snarled baring his teeth.

"Mufasa is not a liar!" Nunzi cried out suddenly. "I heard Kalma say she was gonna kill King Simba's son myself. She kicked us all out and took over the Outlands with her new pride. But I was hidden so she didn't see me and I heard her say that."

"Why would Kalma want to harm Kopa?" Simba asked letting Banazi up.

"Simple," Mufasa said. "She knows that your son is the thing you love most in this world. She's trying to weaken you Simba in order to take the throne from you."

"But she's Kopa's aunt," Malka protessted refusing to believe this stroy. Then he turned to the light beige lion. "What about you? You been awfully quiet. What do you think about your mate betraying us?"

Jabari shook his head as his eyes closed. He didn't want to think about this.

"Malka, Kalma left on very bad terms," Wyatt reminded his dark golden friend.

"Yeah I remember the huge fight you guys had," Chumvi put in.

 _Flashback six months ago_

 _"Kalma come back here and talk," Nala called running after her sister despite being very pregnant._

 _"Why don't you just get off my back Nala!" Kalma growled her green eyes flashing with anger._

 _"Don't you dare yell at her like that!" Malka shouted._

 _"Ah lay off will ya?" the light brown lioness said rolling her eyes. "It's getting really annoying."_

 _"The only thing around here that's annoying is your attitude," Nala said._

 _"Well sis if you don't like my attitude then why don't you complain to Simba about it?" Kalma hissed. "I'm sure he'd looove to do something about it."_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?" Nala asked._

 _"Just that Simba likes to take charge," Kalma said coldly. "Being the brute that he and his brother is."_

 _"Kalma!" Nala gasped. "How can you say such a thing? And about your mate?"_

 _"Oh gee maybe 'cause it's true," Kalma said the sarcasim dripping. "As far as I'm concerned Simba and Jabari are nothing more than murderous brutes."_

 _"Simba and Jabari has done nothing wrong," Nala said. "They..."_

 _"How can you stand there and defend them Nala?" Kalma growled. "They murdered our parents. Simba dosen't even deserve to be king."_

 _"Well Kalma if you really feel that way then you don't have to stay here," Nala hissed her green eyes filled with anger._

 _"Fine by me!" Kalma roared. "I'm outta here."_

 _With that the light brown lioness turned and stormed out of the cave leaving a very shaken Nala behind._

 _End of flashback._

"Whoa," Banazi said softly. "That woman has got some serious issues."

"Pshh look who's talkin'," Shenzi scoffed. "So Simba do you want our help or what?"

"You want to help me?" Simba asked narrowing his eyes at the hyeans. "Why?"

"'Cause as much as we don't like you we hate Kalma even more," Ed said. "And besides we want our land back."

"So what do ya say?" Shenzi said. "Are we a team?"

Simba looked at his friends and brother then back at the hyeans. Then he opened his mouth to respond.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Snowflakexx; Maybe. Thanks for reviewing.

TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Very messed up and for Kopa. Wait and see.

SLSPNOUATTLKFan; I am glad you liked it and they might.

Simba opened his mouth to respond to Shenzi's question when Malka interupted him saying, "Uh Simba I think that me, you, Jabari, Wyatt and Chumvi should talk for a second."

Simba and the other four lions turned and walked out of earshot. Where the dark golden lion spoke up.

"I think that this whole situation feels wrong, I mean working with those smelly creeps is the last thing I want to do."

"Same here," Chumvi piped up. "I trust those hyeans about as much as I trust a vulture. They'll start off being your friend but when the going gets tough they'll turn on you. That's exactly what they almost did to Scar."

"True," Simba said. Then the golden lion turned to his brother and Wyatt."What do you two think?"

Jabari sighed before looking at his brother and friends. "Our father seems to trust them but on the other paw what they said does make sense. And we can't be to careful when it comes to my nephew's safety. I just wish we could know for sure if the hyenas and father are telling the truth or not."

"There is a way we could do that," Malka piped up his blue eyes lighting up. "We could send in a spy to the Outlands to kind of gain Kalma's trust and find out for sure what she plans on doing."

When the dark golden lion said this Chumvi began to snicker causing Malka to glare at his friend.

"I'm sorry 'Mall," Chumvi said still laughing. "I can't help it."

"What is so funny Chumvi?" Jabari asked in annoyance.

"Nothing it's just I already thought of that," Chumvi explained.

Simba, Jabari, Wyatt and Malka gave the dark brown lion a confused look so he continued, "Me and 'Tani we talking a couple of months ago and we had heard some rumors going around that Kalma was living in the Outlands. So we decided to find out if she was planning anything or not."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Simba asked a little angry that Chumvi hadn't said anything before.

"We didn't want to bother you unless we were sure," Chumvi explained.

Simba still looked angry but was silent so Chumvi continued.

"Well 'Tani and I both knew niether one of us could go in there without raising suspisions. So we sent 'Tani's mother in."

"You sent Zira in?" Simba said surprised. "But why?"

"Zira was very loyal to Scar," Jabari explained.

"But the only reason she faught with us was because of Vitani. At least at first it was. Anyways Zira apparently convinced Kalma she was on her side 'cause she completly trusts her. And it just so happens she's coming back tonight to report. So I say that we wait until we hear from her to decide rather or not to trust those filthy hyeans."

"I agree," Simba said with a sigh. He looked over at Wyatt, Jabari and Malka who also nodded in agreement.

With that the five walked back towards the hyenas and Mufasa who looked at them with wonder.

"Alright here's the deal," Simba said simply. "I need some time to think about this. After all we've had some bad blood between us and I need to think about what you said very carefully. The only reason I'm even considering it is becasue it concerns my son. I'll come back tomorrow and tell you my decision."

"Fair enough," Ed said looking over at Shenzi who nodded her head in agreement. "Tomorrow it is. Good day King Simba."

"Good day," Simba said as he along with the others turned to leave. But before he left the golden lion said softly, "Father you're free to come back with us."

Mufasa smiled warmly and nodded. With that the king, prince their friends and father were gone.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Zira was on the border of the Outlands waiting for Afua to join her for the hunt. Just then she heard a small voice say, "Grandma what are you doing out here?"

Zira turned and saw Kovu standing there looking confused. "Kovu what are you doing out here?" the pale tan lioness asked pulling her grandson towards her and giving him a nuzzle. "It isn't safe here dear one."

"I wanted to see you," the dark brown lion cub said. "I knew you were out here so I came here. Why are you here anyways Grandma? You should be home at Priderock."

"Kovu please believe me when I say I have a very good reason for being here," Zira said not quite sure how to explain things to a five month old cub.

"But why?" Kovu asked but he was silenced by his grandmother putting a paw gently over his mouth.

"I'll explain later," she said quietly. "Right now I need you to go home. Alright?"

Kovu opened his mouth to speak but Zira quickly silenced him, "Just do as I say Kovu!" she snapped. "Now!"

With that the dark brown cub left feeling more confused than ever. Kovu thought. _"I thought she loved me but I guess I was wrong otherwise she wouldn't have left."_

With that Kovu walked the rest of the way him with his ears pinned to his head trying his best not to cry but failing.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Outlands Kalma was getting impaitent. "Afua!" she roared furiously. "Afua! Come here at once!"

"Yes Kalma what is it?" Afua asked running up to the light brown lioness.

"Where were you?" the light brown lioness hissed her green eyes flashing with anger. "I called you several times."

"I'm sorry my queen," Afua said lowering his brown eyes. "But I was doing as you asked of me. I was with Chera and we went hunting with Zira like you asked and we carefully observed her."

"And?" Kalma said impaiently. "What did you observe?"

"Nothing unusal," Afua said. "She was talking about Simba and Jabari though."

"Oh?" Kalma said her intrest peaked. "And what did she say about them?"

"Just how much she resents them," the dusty brown lion said. "And from the look in her eyes I believe her. I think she really hates Simba and Jabari. Chera agrees with me."

"I see," Kalma said stroking her chin thoughtfully. "Well Afua I trust your judgement. I've had the same feeling myself I just wanted a second opinion on the matter. Thank you dear. You've done well."

"My pleasure," Afua said with a smile. "Shall I get Zira for you now?"

"Yes do that," Kalma said waving her paw.

After giving his mate a nuzzle Afua was off to fetch Zira.

TLKTLKTLK

After a few minutes Kalma saw Afua returning with Zira in tow.

"Ah Zira there you are," the light brown lioness said. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"What about my queen?" Zira said sitting down beside her.

"Well, I'll just come right out and say it," Kalma said. "When you first came to me and told me you wanted to help me take down Simba and my ex mate at first I didn't believe you. However after recent events my opinion of you has changed."

"Well I'm certienly glad to hear that," the pale tan lioness said.

"I knew you would be," Kalma said with a smirk. "However I need to know that I have your complete loyality. And in order to do that there's something I need you to do for me."

"And what is that?" Zira asked.

"I want you to kill my tratior sister and bring her dead body to me," Kalma growled her green eyes gleaming.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; You'll find out very soon.

Snowflakexx; You just have to wait and see. Enjoy.

SLSPNOUATTLKFan; Kalma has a lot of issues. Thanks for reviewing.

Zira's green eyes went wide with surprise. "Say that again Kalma," she said her vocie almost a whisper. "I'm not quite sure I heard you right."

"Oh you heard me right Zira," Kalma said gruffly. "I want you to kill Nala and bring her dead body to me. Only then will I fully trust you."

"But my queen how am I supposed to do that?" Zira asked.

"Oh I'm sure you can figure out a way," Kalma said with a grin. "Now go. And don't come back without a body."

Zira looked at Kalma but knew it was pointless to try to reason with her. She also knew that if she protessed to much then she would risk exposing her true intentions which would result in Kalma killing her. So the pale tan lioness let out a sigh and began to walk towards the Pridelands trying to figure out a solution to her problem.

TLKTLKTLK

As Zira reached the Pridelands she was met by Simba and Nuka who had been informed by Zazu that she was on the way.

"Zira do you have news?" Simba asked. "What's Kalma planning and does it involve Kopa?"

"Simba slow down there buddy," Nuka said gently. "Give her time to breathe."

"I'm sorry," Simba said. "It's just when I think about Kalma threating my son I just get a little upset."

"I know you do," Nuka said. "And if it was my nephew being threatened I'd be the same way. But you've got to calm down a bit." Then the tannish brown teen turned to his mother and said, "Go ahead mom."

Zira gave her son a grateful smile and nuzzle before turning to Simba saying, "Well first of all I know for a fact that Kalma kicked the hyeans out of the Outlands. I also know that they hate her really bad and if they told you she threatned Kopa then it's most likely true."

"But you don't know for sure?" Simba asked.

"No I don't," Zira admitted. "Kalma dosen't fully trust me. But I think you can trust the hyenas to help you take down Kalma, Simba. Plus your father trust them."

"Well I guess," Simba said. "Thanks Zira. Come on Nuka lets get my father and brother and go tell Shenzi that we'll work with them."

"Wait Simba there's more," Zira said quickly. Simba turned and gave the older lioness his full attention. "Kalma wants me to kill Nala,"

"What!" Simba and Nuka cried out.

"Yeah," Zira said softly. "It seams that the only way she'll fully trust me is for me to kill Nala and bring her body back to him as proof."

"Well that sucks," Nuka said softly.

"What sucks?" a voice said.

Nuka turned around and saw Malka and Nala standing there.

"Oh Nala I'm glad you're here," Zira said running up to the creamy lioness. "I have something to tell you."

"I know. I heard," Nala said. "And I think I know the solution to the problem."

"What problem?" Malka asked his blue eyes filled with confusion.

"Kalma wants me to kill Nala and bring her dead body to her," Zira explained.

"What!" Malka exclaimed his blue eyes wide in alarm. Then his expression darkened. "And did you come here to do that Zira?" he asked his voice a low growl as he stepped in front of Nala protectivly.

"Oh Malka for goodness sake calm down," Nala said shaking her head. "Why would Zira confess to the crime before she even did it? That wouldn't make sense."

"I guess you're right Nal'," Malka said much calmer. "But I say that we all go into the Outlands right now and kick Kalma's sorry butt."

"There's a problem with that Malka," Zira said.

The dark golden lion looked over at the pale tan lioness so she continued, "Kalma has quite a large number following. I'd say she has at least a dozen or more lionesses and lions with her so going there now would be suicide."

"Zira's right Malka," Nala said to her mate. "Besides that would defeat the whole purpose of Zira playing double agent."

"I guess so," Malka said with a sigh. "But what are we going to do about this?"

"Simple," Nala said. "We let Zira kill me." Malka opened his mouth to speak but Nala held up her paw to silence him. "Not for real. We just make it look like I'm dead that way Kalma will be completly convinced that Zira is on her side and will trust her. But instead of bringing my dead body to her Zira you should go to her and tell her you thought she'd want to witness my death personally. Bring her here alone and tell her you have a perfect plan to ambush me. I'll take care of the rest."

"Are you sure about this Nal'?" Malka asked fearful for his mate's saftey. "What if it backfires somehow?"

"It won't sweetheart trust me," Nala said giving her mate a nuzzle. "I just have to enlist the help of Vitani, Kula, Amani, Solange, and Malu. Can't have it be to obvious."

"Well if you're sure Nala," Zira said. "Then I'll do it. I'm going to the Outlands right now and tell Kalma just what you said."

With that the pale tan lioness went off heading for the Outlands.

"I hope this works," Simba said with a sigh. "Come on boys lets go talk to the hyenas."

With that the three lions left while Nala went to Priderock to talk with her pridemates about her plan.

TLKTLKTLK

As Zira returned to the Outlands she was immediatly met by Kalma and Afua.

"Back so soon Zira?" the light brown lioness hissed. "And without my sister's body too. Tsk tsk Zira you know better than that."

"My queen I've been thinking," Zira said without a pause. "Well I've been thinking about Nala's death and well I thought that you would get so much more pleasure in seeing her die right in front of you."

"Did you now?" Kalma said her voice monotone. "And just how do you purpose I get into the Pridelands unnoticed hmm?"

"I could create a distraction," Zira said. "And then you could sneak across the border and hide while I lure Nala into a trap then kill her while you watch."

"That sounds like a trap to me," Afua said narrowing his brown eyes at Zira.

"Now, now Afua let's not assume things," Kalma said. Then she turned to Zira and said, "Very well we'll do things your way. But I won't go alone. I insist that my mate goes with me."

"Sure he can come," Zira said with a shrug. She figured this would happen and she was prepared for it. "Come on we'll do it now."

With that the three headed off to the Pridelands where Zira knew Nala and the others would be waiting.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba, Mufasa, Malka, and Jabari had reached the gorge where they were met by Shenzi, Ed, and Banazi.

"Well what's the deal?" Shenzi asked stepping in fornt of Simba with Nunzi close behind her. "Are ya with us or what?"

"The deal Shenzi is this," Simba said trying not to growl at her. "We'll work with you but we do things my way. Got it? No funny buisness. And if I find out you're lying to us then I will personaly rip you to shreads. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Ed said looking at Shenzi who nodded in agreement. "Very well then let's go home now shall we."

"Home?" Malka said confused. "But I thought Kalma kicked you out of the Outlands?"

"She did," Ed replied. Malka gave the hyena a confused look so he continued, "By home I meant that me, my mate, son and brother-in-law would be coming home with you guys to Priderock."

"What?!" the Simba and Malka cried out.

"The hell you are," Simba said almost losing it all together. "There is no way I'm going to allow hyenas to live at Priderock where my son and his friends live."

"But Simba surly you cannot expect them to stay here in this dusty gorge do you?" Jabari said.

"It's bad enough that we have to live apart from our other hyena brothers while they reside else where but to live down here is an embarrassment." said Shenzi

"Yeah Simba besides it ain't like we expect you to let us in the cave or somethin' like that," Ed piped up.

"Yeah we'd settle for us you know just livin' close to Priderock," Banazi chimed in. "Like at the bottom of it or somethin'."

"Come Simba be reasonable," Mufasa said looking at his son. "After all they do have a young one with them." Mufasa looked at Nunzi when he said this part.

Simba looked over at his brother and friend then he looked at Nunzi and his expression soften, "Alright you guys can come back to Priderock with us."

"What!" Malka cried out his blue eyes wide with shock. "Simba you can't be serious."

"Come on Malka why would they kill us?" Simba asked. "I mean they want our help so it would be extremly foolish on their part to try and attack us. Especailly with a young one with them. Besides do you honestly think that I would do anything to endanger my son or the other cubs?"

"Of course you wouldn't," Malka said looking over at Jabari and Mufasa who nodded in agreement. "But I don't like this one little bit. But you're the king, Simba and what you say goes but I sware if they so much as look at Kiara funny I'll rip them apart."

"Agreed," Simba said. Then the king turned towards the hyenas and said roughly, "Come on you guys lets go."

With that the group left heading for Priderock all the wihile Simba was dreading explaining to Kula what the hyeans were doing there. He knew she wouldn't like it one little bit.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Of course she wouldn't. Thanks for reviewing.

Snowflakexx; I'm glad you liked it. There's actully going to be more of the hyenas later. Thanks for the review.

At Priderock Nala had explained the situation to her pridemates. "So I need you all to put you best work forward on this," the creamy lioness was saying. "Can I count on you to do that?"

"Of course Nala," Solange was saying her golden eyes serious. "I'm just concerned that this whole plan could backfire."

"As am I," Amani put in her red eyes filled with concern and worry. "I would hate it if something were to realy happen to you Nala. I just don't think I'd be able to forgive myself."

"Thank you Amani I appreciate that," Nala said smiling at the older lioness. "But I think we all know that Zira would never really hurt me."

"Yes Ria won't," Malu piped up. "But what about Kalma? And we all know that she'll have her new mate with her. She's not stupid enough to go alone."

"Malu, Kalma almost completly trust my mother now," Vitani said. "Chumvi and Nuka has been meeting with her for weeks now and from what they told me Kalma has completly bought Zira's act and if we play this right then we'll have her right where we want her."

"You know my mom can be pretty convincing," Vitani added her green eyes shining with pride. "Trust me we have noithing to worry about."

"If you say so," Malu said with a sigh. The dull brown lioness looked at Amani and Solange who nodded in agreement.

"Great," Nala said with a smile. "Come on let's get this over with."

With that the group left heading to the spot where they knew Zira would be waiting.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Zira, Kalma and Afua were already in position. Just then the three saw Nala and the others approaching.

"There they are," Kalma whispered. "Go Zira."

With that the pale tan lioness stepped out of hiding and approached the other lionesses.

"Mom!" Vitani exclaimed pretending to be surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Vitani," Zira said nuzzling her daughter. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Mom," Vitani said returning the nuzzle. "But you still didn't say what you're doing here."

"Yes I'm curious as well," Kula said stepping up beside Vitani.

Zira opened her mouth to respond but before she could do so the pale tan lioness heard a voice cry out, "Grandma!"

Zira turned and gasped when she saw Kovu running towards her with Kiara, Kopa and the other cubs right behind him.

"Kovu what are you doing here?" Vitani said shocked that her son and his friends were there.

"I thought I saw Grandma so I came down to check it out," Kovu explained. "And I was right!"

"Kovu I need for you and your friends to leave right now!" Vitani cried out.

"But why?" Kovu asked his green eyes filled with confusion.

"Kopa I want you to go now," Kula said trying not to sound to fearful.

"But Mom I..." Kopa began.

But the golden prince was cut off by his mother, "Kopa just do as I say right now!"

"Okay okay sheesh," Kopa said as he and his friends turned to leave. "What was that about?" Kopa whispered as they walked.

"I have no clue," Sherise whispered.

"Me either," Kiara said. "But go figure why adults do anything."

With that the six friends slienlty continued their walk.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kalma and Afua had seen the cubs arive and then depart. As the couple watched them leave Kalma got an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Afua I have an idea," the light brown lioness whispered. "I need you to go back into the Outlands."

"But why?" Afua asked confused.

"Just do it," Kalma hissed. "I have something to do."

With that the rusty brown lion left and Kalma crept out of her hiding spot and began to follow the cubs.

TLKTLKTLK

As Kopa and the gang were walking Kopa suddenly stopped and looked behind him.

"What's wrong Kopa?" Kiara asked also looking behind her.

"I thought I heard something," Kopa said sniffing the air.

"Yeah I think I hear something to," Kovu said.

"What?" Kiara asked her blue eyes wide.

"Listen," Kovu said.

Kopa and the others listened closely and suddenly Kovu let out a loud "Rah!" causing all the cubs to jump and scream. "Ha ha I got ya," Kovu said rolling on the ground laughing hystarically.

"That isn't funny Kovu," Kopa said his orange eyes flashing with anger. "Right Kiara?"

The golden prince looked over at his friend who was shaking from fear.

"Hey I'm sorry Kiara," Kovu said feeling guilty that he had scared his friend so badly. "I just thought it would be a funny joke."

"It's okay Kovu," the light golden cub said sitting up straight. "No problem."

Just then the six cubs heard rustling coming from the brush.

"Ha ha Kovu very funny," Douglas said rolling his bluish eyes. "We're not falling for that again."

"That wasn't me," Kovu said his green eyes wide.

"Then who..." Kopa began.

But the golden prince was interrupted by a loud roar the echoed through the air. Terrified the six cubs began to run. However Kiara and the others had a head start of Kopa and suddenly he felt himself being lifted off the ground by a rough set of jaws.

"Ahh!" Kopa cried out terrified. "Kiara! Guys! Help me!"

"Kopa!" Kiara and the other cubs shouted together running back to try to help their friend.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile the lionesses were beginning to enact their plan not knowing that Nala's sister was no longer watching them. But before they could get to far they heard an ear splitting roar echo through the air followed by a terrified shout.

"That was Kopa!" Kula cried out her brown eyes wide in alarm. "I know his cry anywhere! Come on!"

Without a second thought the group ran towards the area where the roar had come from.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba, Jabari, Mufasa and Malka were heading back to Priderock with the hyenas in tow when they heard the roar.

"What the heck was that?" Malka asked his blue eyes wide.

"I don't know," Simba said. "But I'm going to find out."

"Right behind you," Jabari and Mufasa said following Simba.

Malka bagan to go as well but Simba gave him a look then looked at the hyeans as if telling the dark golden lion to stay with them. Malka got the hint and stayed behind while Simba left with his brother and father.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kula and the others had reached the area where the roar had come from and to their horror they saw Kalma with Kopa hanging from her mouth.

"Kopa!" Kula cried out running over to help her son.

But before she could get very far the queen's path was blocked by Afua who had decided to come back to help his mate.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Queen Kula," the rusty brown lion said his brown eyes gleaming. "I'd hate for my mate to have to crush you son's rib cage."

"If you harm one hair on my son's head I sware by the Great Kings above that I will kill you," Kula snarled trying to keep her voice steady.

"Oh but if you take another step you won't have a son to worry about," Afua said coldly.

"Afua be reasonable," Malu said stepping up beside her daughter. "If you kill my grandson then you'll be ripped to shreads. Besides there are more of us than of you. Do you honestly think you stand a chance?"

"Oh I think we stand a very good chance," Afua sneered. The rusty brown lion moved his paw and revealed a very frightened Douglas between them his tail pinned under her back paw.

"Douglas!"Solange cired out taking a step towards her son.

"Ah ah ah," Afua said pinning Douglas down to the ground with his front paw with his claw fully extended. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Solange. You know I could easily kill your son now and believe me it would give me great pleasure to cause you pain after the way your parents treated me."

"Please Afua I'm begging you don't hurt my baby," Solange begged her golden eyes filling with tears.

"Afua I'm warning you if you dare harm my grandson I sware you will pay dearly," Harrison said his golden eyes blazing.

"And you know we can do it." Vanessa snarled.

"Ah yes Auntie Nessa I'm fully aware of what you and Uncle Harry are capeable of," Afua said cooley. "After the way you both left my mother die! I know full well what you're willing to do."

"You're mother was sick!" Harrison hissed. "There was nothing we could do"

"Yes there was and you left me without a home," Afua hissed back. "I was forced to fend for myself at six months old and lucky for me I'm a fast learner. But enough about the past. This is about the present."

"Afua please think about what you're doing," Solange pleaded. "Douglas is just a cub and your cousin. Please don't make him pay for the past."

"Like I said _cousin_ this isn't about the past," Afua said as he bent down and picked Douglas up by his scuff. "This is about the present," he mumbled. "Now if you'll excuse me my queen and I will be going now."

"Like the hell you will!" a voice growled.

Afua looked and before she knew it Skye had jumped on him causing him to drop Douglas in the process. Solange ran to her son and quickly scooped him up and carried him to safety. However while the others were distracted Kalma took the opportunity to take off with Kopa.

"Mommy, help me!" Kopa cried in fear.

Kalma growled and bit down hard on the young prince causing him to cry out in pain. Kula heard her son's cry and ran to his rescue but Kalma quickly took off running and since she had a head start Kula was unable to catch her in time. As this was happening Afua took the opportunity to kick Skye off of him and take off after his mate while the others were distracted. As he was running the rusty brown lion took the opportunity to knock Kula to the ground in order to give Kalma a bigger head start. As the queen got to her paws she immediatly ran in the direction that Afua had gone leaving the others behind. By this time Simba, Jabari and Mufasa had joined the group and were wondering what was going on. Wyatt had joined moments later.

"Kalma took off with Kopa," Malu explained.

"What!" Simba exclaimed his orange eyes wide.

"Yeah and Kula took off after them," Vanessa said. "I just thank the Great Kings above that Afua wasn't able to run off with Douglas."

"They tired to take Douglas?" Wyatt cried pulling the young cub close to him and giving him a nuzzle. "Oh thank goodness you're ok."

"I'm fine Dad," Douglas said snuggling into his father's light brown mane.

"Douglas honey, did you happen to see where Kiara and the others went?" Nala asked worried that something may have happened to her daughter or the other cubs.

"I'm right here Mommy," Kiara said emerging from the log she had hidden in with the other four cubs after Afua had grabbed Douglas.

"Oh Kiara thank goodness you're alright," Nala said pulling her daughter close and nuzzling her.

Just then Kula came back looking devastated.

"Babe what happened?" Simba asked running over to his mate. "Did you find them?"

"Oh Simba they got away!" Kula sobbed burying her face in her mate's red mane. "I tried to catch them but I couldn't! They took our baby! They're going to kill him! I just know they are! Oh Simba what are we going to do?"

By now Kula was in hystarics and Simba was doing his best to comfort his mate.

"Shhh there there love it'll be okay," Simba said gently nuzzling his mate. "I'm going to find him and that's a promise."

"Sweetness you did your best," Malu said trying to comfort her daughter. "Simba will find your boy. I have no doubt about that."

"Speaking of that," Simba said handing his mate off to her mother. "I'm going to the Outlands right now and find that bitch and bring our son back. You with me dad? Guys?" Simba looked at his father, brother and friend when he said this last part.

"You bet I am Sim'," Wyatt said. "I'm with you all the way. To the end of line."

After giving their mates and remaining cubs nuzzles the four lions headed off to the Outlands while the lionesses and the rest of the cubs headed off to Priderock both groups praying they wouldn't be to late to save Kopa.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Snowflakexx; You will find out soon.

TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I totally agree.

SLSPNOUATTLKFan; I don't like her either but most likely you will.

As Simba, Jabari, Mufasa and Wyatt approached the Outland border they saw a trail of what looked like blood.

"Oh Great Kings above," Wyatt whispered his hazel-blue eyes wide in horror. The rich cream lion looked at his friend who's expression hadn't changed.

"Simba..." Mufasa began but was silenced by Simba holding up his paw.

"Don't say it father," Simba ordered his voice a horse whisper. "Just don't."

Without another word the golden king began to follow the trail of blood praying it didn't belong to his precious son.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Malka was getting restless. He hated being left to babysit the hyenas. He knew he should be with Simba and the others where he could actuall do some good. Even though he had company from Mheetu and Athalia. Just then Nala and the others returned and when they saw the hyenas there their eyes got wide in surprise.

"What the hell are they doing here!" Vitani growled glaring at the hyenas.

"It just so happens we were invited here by King Simba himself," Shenzi said glaring back at Vitani. "So just lose the attitude will ya."

"How dare you speak to my daughter like that you filth," Zira growled baring her teeth. "She happens to be friends with the queen around here so show some respect."

"Whoa there everyone calm down," Malka said stepping between Zira and Shenzi. "Simba did invite them here."

All the lionesses turned and looked at Malka their eyes wide with surprise.

"Malka, what are you talking about?" Kavela said narrowing blue eyes at the dark golden lion. "Simba would never let those filth stay here."

"Mom do you honestly think I would allow them to be here if Simba didn't say it was alright?" Malka asked. "Trust me I wouldn't. But I trust Simba's judgement and if he says it's okay for them to be here then I'm going along with it."

"Oh who cares!" Kula cried out suddenly causing everyone to turn and face her.

"Kula honey..." Malu began.

"Oh Mom really who cares if the hyenas are here or not," Kula sobbed the tears pouring down her face. "Nothing matters right now. My baby has been kidnapped and who knows what Kalma is doing to him right now."

By now Kula had completely broken down and was sobbing uncontrollably. Malu went over to her daughter and pulled her close trying her best to comfort her.

"Prince Kopa was kidnapped by Kalma?" Nunzi suddenly piped up.

"Yes little one he was," Nala said.

"Well that's too bad," Shenzi said without emotion. "Well see ya."

"Wait we're leavin'?" Banazi said confused. "But I thought we were stayin'."

"There's no need for us to stay," Shenzi said. "Now that Kalma has gone and done somethin' stupid Simba is gonna go and kick her sorry butt out of the Outlands and we'll be able to move back in."

"Shenzi we cannot abandon Simba now," Ed said. "Kalma has done him wrong as well as us. We owe it to ourselves to bring Kalma down for the humulaition and pain she has caused all of us."

"Yeah how by workin' with Simba?" Shenzi said rolling her eyes. "Pshh yeah right dream on Edward. There ain't no way Simba is gonna want to work with us now."

"Yeah," Banazi piped up. "I mean why would he? It ain't like we've been best friends or anything. He'll kick us out for sure."

"Mom we have to stay," Nunzi said. "Prince Kopa was nice to me. I think we should help King Simba if we can."

"The young one makes sense my dear," Ed said, giving the felame hyena a nuzzle. "After all if we are to mend the fences between us and the lions then we have to start somewhere."

"You guys want to mend the fences?" Nala asked narrowing her emerald green eyes at the hyenas.

"Does that surprise you?" Ed asked looking at Nala.

"Well actually yes it does," Nala said.

"I mean as I recall you hyenas don't exactly care what others think about you especially us lions. Why the sudden change?" Solange spoke up

Ed opened his mouth to respond but before he could Zazu came flying in looking frantic.

"Zazu what is it?" Kula asked her brown eyes wide in alarm. "What's worng?"

"I'm afraid there's some alarming news to report," Zazu said once he had caught his breath. "You must come with me at once Queen Kula."

"Of course," Kula said running off in the direction Zazu flew leaving the others to wonder what was so alarming.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba, Jabari, Mufasa and Wyatt had reached the end of the blood trail but came to a dead end.

"Damn it I was sure we would have found something," Simba said letting out a fustrated growl. "Do you see anything guys?"

Jabari looked around his light orange eyes scanning the area. "Nothing," the light beige lion said with a frown.

The prince noticed the dissappointed look on his brother's face so he said, "Hey at least the blood we saw didn't belong to him. That's a good thing right?"

Mufasa gave his son a resurring nuzzle who slowly returned the affection.

"I guess so," Simba said with a sigh. "It's just so damn frustrating. Come on let's go find Kalma."

With that the four lions headed off to the direction where they knew Kalma and her pride were staying.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kula had reached the area where Zazu had lead her to and to her horror queen saw the most gruesome sight she had ever seen. Her son, Kopa was lying in a pool of his own blood unmoving.

"Oh my baby!" Kula cried rushing over to her son's unmoving body.

As she examined him the pale brown queen saw that her son was barley alive.

"Zazu go get Rafki!" Kula ordered.

"Yes of course at once," Zazu sputtered flying as fast as he could to fetch the mandrill hoping he wouldn't be to late to save the Prince.

TLKTLKTLK

After searching the Outlands for hours and finding no trace of Kalma or her pride Simba, Jabari, Mufasa and Wyatt decided to head back to Priderock. Once they were there Kula ran up to her mate the tears pouring down her face.

"Oh Simba I'm so glad you're here," she said burying her face in her mate's red mane.

"Kula what is it? What's wrong?" Simba asked alarmed at his mate's apperance.

However Kula was so upset that she couldn't continue so Malu stepped up and said, "Kula found Kopa in a pool of his own blood."

"What1" Simba cired. "Is he alright? When did this happen? Where is he? What..."

By now Nala, Malka, Mheetu, Athalia, Skye and the hyenas had joined the group. Simba was so upset that he was unable to contiune. The golden lion took a deep breath and tried to calm himself for the sake of his mate.

Skye walked over to her friend and gave him a conforting nuzzle, "Oh Simba I am so sorry about Kopa," the light creamy lioness said.

"Thank you Skye," Simba sniffled. Then he looked at the hyenas and said gruffly, "What are you still doing here?"

"Simba you owe them your son's life," Skye said roughly.

"Skye allow me," Mheetu said stepping beside the older lioness. Then the creamy brown teen turned to his friend and said, "I thought that Kula could use some help so I decided to go along with her and I figured they may as well come to releave Malka, when we saw the bloody sight I was so shocked I didn't know what to do but Edward knew exactly what to do. He and Shenzi created this mud pack with some grass and water and were able to stop the bleeding until Rafiki was able to arrive. If it hadn't been for them Kopa would have bled to death."

Simba was taken a back by what Mheetu had just said and turned toward Ed. "Thank you for saving my son. I am truly grateful. But I have to ask why you did it?"

"To mend the fences King Simba," Ed said. "And I hope this proves that we are on your side."

"It does in deed," Simba said with a slight smile.

Just then Rafiki emerged from the cave looking very tired. Simba and Kula approached the mandrill.

"Rafiki how's Kopa?" Simba asked trying not to let his voice crack. "Will he be okay?"

Rafiki opened his mouth to reply, "I have examine de young prince vedy carefully," the old monkey said, "And he will..."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Snowflakexx; Maybe not, you will find out soon.

TMNTMentalistTLK lover; You'll see, thanks for reviewing.

Everyone was looking at Rafiki awaiting his report on Kopa's fate.

"As I said before," the aging monkey said. "I have examine de young prince vedy carefully. And although his injuries are vedy serious he is still alive."

"Oh thank the Great Kings above," Simba said with a sigh.

"How bad are his injuries?" Kula asked leaning aganist Simba.

"De young prince has lost a lot of blood," Rafiki replied. "Also der was some damage done to his lungs which has made it vedy hard fer him to breath. However with de proper care and medication I see no reason fer dos problems to be solved. De biggest problem I see now is de head injuries de prince has recived. Dos are vedy serious and he is in a coma. I will monitor him vedy closly fer de next week. Hopefully by den he will awaken."

"And if he dosen't?" Simba asked his voice shaking.

"We will deal with dat when de time comes," Rafiki said. "Fer right now I will get de medication from my tree. I shall return shortly."

"I'll give you a ride," Solange offered.

"Tank you my dear," the mandrill said with a smile.

With that Rafiki climbed on Solange's back and the two were off.

"Come darling let's go be with your son," Malu said gently.

Kula nodded and wiped her eyes with her paw. With that the mother and daughter went inside the cave to be with the injured prince.

"Simba buddy you okay?" Malka asked gently.

"Well that's a dumb question," Shenzi said rolling her dark yellow eyes. Malka shot the hyena a glare which she ignored. "Well it's the truth. Of course he ain't okay dummy. His kid is on the edge of death. How could he possiably be okay?"

"Listen here you," Malka said with a growl. "Let's get a few things straight here. First of all if you ever call me dummy again I'll rip you to shreads. Second of all do not speak to me ever. Got it!"

"Daddy be nice to her," Kiara said coming in from playing with the other four cubs and Nunzi.

"Kiara stay out of this," Malka said sharply. "This dosen't concern cubs and what were you doing palying with that hyena pup?"

"Mommy said I could," Kiara said softly.

"Malka man calm down," Wyatt said gently. "That attitude isn't helping anything."

"It's making it worse," Simba added suddenly. "Look Malka just lay off of Shenzi will you? She's here because I want her to be. And I have more important things to deal with than your attitude. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to be with my mate and sick son."

With that the king went inside the cave.

"Malka honey, Simba and Wyatt are right," Kavela said. "You really have go to learn how to get along with the hyenas."

"I know mother," Malka said feeling guilty. "And I will. At least I'll try to."

"I know you will honey," the pale golden lioness said with a smile. Then she turned towards Shenzi and said rougly, "And you need to learn respect. And fair warning next time I won't be so nice. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it," Shenzi said trying to keep her voice calm. "I'll play nice."

"Good," Kavela said.

With that the pale golden lioness walked towards the others and sat down eagarly awaiting Solange and Rafiki's return. While they were waiting Nala turned towards her mate and said,

"You know your Simba does have a point Mal. You really should lay off the hyenas."

"I'd expect that attitude from you," Malka snapped his blue eyes flashing with anger.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Nala growled her green eyes firery.

"Well I'd expect you to defend them," Malka said coldly. "Like the saying goes: Like father like daughter. You're just like him and Kalma."

"How dare you compare me to my father and sister!" Nala roared furiously. "I am nothing like them! Nothing at all!"

"Oh come on Nala you're more like Scar than you think," Malka said. "He liked having those filth around and so do you."

"As I recall Malka we both grew up around the hyenas," Nala shot back. "And I'm not the one who invited them here. Simba was. Are you going to compare him to Scar now, too!"

"Oh great attitude Nala," Malka hissed. "Or should I say Sarafina or Kalma."

"That's it I'm outta of here!" Nala shouted angerily. "I can't talk to you when you're like this. Let me know when you're going to be civil. Until then I'll be at the watering hole."

TLKTLKTLK

As the others were waiting for Rafiki to return Simba and Kula were inside the cave with Kopa. Malu had gone out with the others in order to give her daughter and son-in-law some time alone. Once she had gone Simba gave Kula a comforting nuzzle. But instead of returning it the pale brown queen pulled her head away roughly startling the king.

"Kula what is it?" Simba asked confused. "What's wrong?"

"You know damn well what's wrong Simba," Kula said roughly.

"Actually I don't," Simba said surprised by his mate's attitude. "Why are you being so cold towards me?"

"This whole thing is your fault," Kula said her voice practially a growl.

"How can you say such a thing to me?" Simba asked hurt by his mate's words.

"Maybe 'cause it's the truth," Kula hissed her brown eyes dark with anger. "None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you. Kalma was out for revenge because you banished her and because of that she attacked our son. Therefore it's your fault."

"Okay, first of all I didn't banish Kalma. She left on her own," Simba said trying hard not to shout. "And second of all I can't control what Kalma does. I tried to prevent this from happening in the first place."

"Oh yes by teaming up with those filthy creatures," Kula shot back. "That's exactly what Scar would do. You're more like him than I thought."

Simba's mouth dropped open when he heard his mate say this. The golden lion tried to speak but all that came out was a chocked sob. Letting out a frusrated growl Simba turned and stromed out of the cave practially knocking down Rafiki as he left. Rakifi walked over to Kula and began applying the medication to Kopa's wounds.

"I suppose you heard the whole thing huh?" Kula said with embarrassment.

"Ah yes I did," Rafiki repiled. "And I tink you were a bit harsh on de king."

"I know I was," Kula admitted. "Rafiki could you watch Kopa for a minute. I have to go find Simba and apoligize."

"Of course," Rafki replied as Kula was leaving.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba reached the watering hole he found Skye drinking there.

"Hey long time no see."

Skye looked up and smiled lightly. "I been around. You were just busy."

Simba sighed deeply. "I'm really sorry Skye."

The light creamy lioness waved her paw. "Family before friends. So you and Miss Perfect get into a fight?"

Simba nodded. "She can be such a bitch sometimes."

Skye looked down before looking at the golden lion. "Hey you wanna take a little walk with me. Ya know clear your head?"

"Sure," Simba said with a smile.

With that the two friends left to take a much needed breather.

TLKTLKTLK

Nala was on her way to the water hole when she ran into Mufasa.

"Hey. I haven't been able to say hi. Been real busy."

Nala smiled a forced smile at her friend who caught it.

"Is everything alright, Nala?"

The creamy lioness sighed. "Just had a disagreement with Malka."

"Your mate?"

Nala nodded unsure what to say. Mufasa smiled warmly before nuzzling the younger lioness.

"How about a walk? That always help me when Sarabi and I get into a fight."

Nala smiled grateful at the golden lion. "I'll like that a lot."

Mufasa smiled charmingly before the two went on their walk.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: SLSPNOUATTLKFan; I try not to be. Thanks for the review.

TMNTMentalistTLK lover; All I have to say is that love move in odd ways, Thank you for reviewing.

Snowflakexx; They just might. Yeah good thing Kopa is alive.

In a area just outside of the Outlands and Pridelands Kalma and her followers were celebrating.

"Oh how Simba must be suffering right now," the light brown lioness purred her green eyes shining with glee. "I knew my plan would work."

"And work it did my love," Afua said with an evil grin. "Thank the Awful Kings above that Zira was as guliable as you thought she would be."

"Yes. She fell right into my trap," Kalma said. "I knew all along that she was working aganist me. I also knew she would take me right into the Pridelands where I could attack Simba's brat without any problems. Now that the deed has been done I need to focus on my sister and brother and how to hurt them the most. Then my worthless ex."

"For Nala, why not attack her brat as well?" Afua asked. "If you kill her daughter then she'll be devastated just like Simba is. And you will hit Jabari and Mheetu too since they has a soft spot for cubs."

"Yes well I already thought about that," Kalma replied. "And it wouldn't work. After this attack all the other cubs will be closely guarded. There would be no way for me to get close enough to my sister's brat."

"Then why not send Scarafina in there to lure Nala's daughter here to us?" Afua suggested pointing to a little rusty brown cub with emerald green eyes who was playing with some other cubs from the pride. "She'd be perfect."

"Yes she would be," Kalma said with a smile. "Scarafina would come here for a moment dearie?"

"Yes mommy?" the little cub said rubbing up against her mother.

"I want you to do something for me," Kalma replied gently rubbing her daughter's head with his paw. "I want you to go into the Pridelands and find your cousin Kiara for me and bring her to me. Can you do that?"

"My cousin?" Scarafina said her green eyes wide with surprise. "Sure mommy I can do that. But how will I know her?"

"She's a light golden cub a little older than you," Kalma said. "And she'll more than likely be with a bunch of other cubs. Make sure Kiara is alone when you approach her."

"And above all you musn't be seen by anyone else," Afua put in. "Can you handle that sweetheart?"

"Sure daddy I can handle it," Scarafina replied. "Can I go now?"

"Of course," Kalma said sending her daughter off into the Pridelands.

"Think she can handle it?" Afua asked sitting beside his mate.

"Of course she can," Kalma replied with annoyance. "After all she is my daughter and I taught her well. Now come my dear we shall rest until our daughter returns."

With that the couple went inside their cave awaiting Scarafina's return.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba and Skye were walking both of them venting some much needed energy.

"How could Kula say something like that!?" Skye growled her pale blue eyes blazing. "It's like she dosen't even know you at all! How dare she! You know if it wasn't for Kopa or you I'd go and tear her a new one."

"Oh Skye don't do that," Simba with a smile. "That would be to good for her."

"Yeah it would be wouldn't it?" Skye said.

Simba sighed as his smile dropped. "I know she's hurting and all but that still dosen't give her the right to blame me,"

Skye nodded. "Yeah, I mean you love Kopa as much as she does."

"That's why this hurts so bad Skye'," Simba said feeling the tears form. "It's like Kula and I are two compleatly different lions now. And I don't like it. Not one little bit. I feel like no one understands me anymore."

"I understand you Simba," Skye said softly putting her head under Simba's chin and gently nuzzling him.

"You seam to be the only one that does," Simba replied returing the nuzzle.

The next thing Simba knew Skye gave his cheek a lick and then before he could stop it he smiled and the mating process had begun.

TLKTLKTLK

While Simba and Skye were walking Mufasa and Nala were taking a much needed walk as well.

"How dare he compare you to your family! You're nothing like them!" Mufasa growled his amber eyes blazing.

Nala sighed as tears fell. "It was like he was a completely different lion."

Mufasa frowned. He didn't like seeing her upset. It been like that since Scar was in rule. He never voice it but deep down he felt something for the cream lioness. Mufasa was knocked out of his thoughts by a small nuzzle to the cheek. Mufasa looked shocked before he stared into concern green eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Mufasa sighed deeply before shaking his head. "Nala...there's something you should know..."

Nala smiled and licked the older lion's cheek. "That you have feelings for me?"

Mufasa nodded his mouth to dry to talk.

"I think some where deep down I had some feelings for you too."

Mufasa smiled and nuzzled her lovingly. Nala nuzzled back and the mating process began.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that day Simba, Skye, Mufasa and Nala had returned from their _walks_ the four of them feeling incrediable guilt about what had happened. But before they could discuss it they were met by Malka and Kula both of them running up to their respective mates and nuzzling them.

"Oh Nala I am so sorry about what I said," Malka said. "I was such an idiot for saying those things. But I sware I didn't mean a word of it. You are nothing like Scar or Kalma and I am utterly ashamed of myself for saying that you were. I love you. Please forgive me."

Nala's mouth dropped open at her mate's apoligy and at first she was speechless. "Oh Malka," she whispered. "I don't deserve you."

"Huh?" Malka said confused. "Nala what the heck are you talking about?"

Nala shook her head a regained herself and said, "That means I forgive you. But don't ever say those things to me again. Got it?"

"Loud and clear," Malka replied giving his mate another nuzzle.

"I love you Nala."

"I love you too you big nut," Nala said into her mate's black mane.

Mufasa frowned and pinned his ears before walking away with his head low. Skye saw Kula run up so she followed after Mufasa with tears in her eyes.

"Simba I'm sorry too," Kula said. "I.."

"Kula you don't have to apoligize," Simba said. "We both said and did some pretty hurtful things that we regret. How's Kopa?"

"Still not awake," Kula replied sadly. "Rafiki in there with him now. Oh Simba it doesn't look very good."

The queen was on the verge of tears again so Simba pulled her close and gently soothed her.

"Shhh you have to stay clam. Kopa can sense when we're upset. We have to stay clam for him."

"You're right of course," Kula said wiping her eyes. "Come on let's go be with our son."

With that the king and queen went inside the cave leaving Nala and Malka alone.

"Speaking of cubs," Nala said looking around. "Where's Kiara?"

"Out playing with the others and that hyena pup," Malka said.

Just then Kovu and three cubs came walking up the side of Priderock alone.

"Guys where's Kiara?" Malka asked.

"We got tired so we left," Kov explained.

"But Kiara and Nunzi wanted to paly some more so they stayed behind." added Furaha.

"You left her alone with a hyena?" Malka said his voice rising.

Nala shot her mate a glare which made him fall silent. "She'll be fine Malka,"

Malka merly nodded and with that the four cubs went inside and Malka and Nala sat on the edge of Priderock awaiting their daughter's return.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara and Nunzi were praticing their hunting skills. Kiara was trying to show Nunzi how to hunt down a lizard but the little light golden cub wasn't having much luck so the hyena cub decided to show her his way of hunting.

"My mom taught me how to take down a kill," Nunzi explained as he crouched down low. "You have to stay real quiet," he whispered. "Then you pounce."

As he said the word pounce he lept at the lizard catching it and killing it. "See it's real easy," Nunzi said as he gobbled down his kill.

"Now you try. There's another lizard right over there." Nunzi pointed to the rock right across from them.

Kiara got low to the ground and crept towards the lizard. But right as she was pouncing a rusty brown cub pounced at the sametime causing both cubs to collide midair.

"Kiara!" Nunzi cired out running over to his friend afraid she might be hurt. "Are you okay?"

Kiara shook her head as she flipped herself over after landing hard on her back. "Yeah I'm okay Nunzi," she replied. Then she looked over to the rusty brown cub who had gotten to her paws by now. "What the heck did you think you were doing?" Kiara snapped glaring at the other cub. "You made me lose my kill."

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was yours," the cub said her voice low. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay," Kiara said her voice much softer. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," the cub replied. "Well I'd better go." With that the rusty brown cub turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Kiara called out. "You don't have to go."

"Yeah I kind of do," the cub said. "But if you want to you can come back with me to my home and play."

"Sure," Kiara said with a smile. "By the way my name's Kiara and this is my friend Nunzi." She pointed at Nunzi who gave the cub a unwelcome smile.

"I'm Scarafina," the cub said with a smile. Then she looked at Nunzi and frowned. "A hyena?" the cub said with a sneer. "Well I guess he can come to."

"That's alright," Nunzi said quietly sensing that he wasn't wanted. "You guys go ahead. I'm pretty tired anyways."

"Are you sure?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Nunzi said looking at Scarafina who was glaring at him. "You guys have fun. See ya."

With that Nunzi was gone leaving Kiara and Scarafina alone.

"Well come on let's go," Scarafina said after making sure Nunzi was gone.

With that the two cubs left heading for the area where Kalma was living.

TLKTLKTLK

When Nunzi had reached Priderock he was greeted by his parents, who gave their son a nuzzle.

"Nunzi why do you look so sad?" Ed asked. "Did you have a fight with Kiara?"

"No Dad I didn't," Nunzi said. "Another cub came along and she didn't like me much so I left. They were heading for Scarafina's home."

"Who's Scarafina?" Banazi asked having just joind the group.

"The new cub the Kiara was playing with," Nunzi explained.

"Oh great," Shenzi grumbled. "Just great. Kiara's in big trouble now."

"Why?" Banazi asked confused.

"'Cause Scarafina just happens to be Kalma's daughter that's why," Shenzi said annoyed by her brother's stupidity. "Geeze Banazi even Edward could have guessed that in his dumb days?" She looked at her mate and smiled. "No afence."

Ed shook his head and with a slight smile. "None taken."

Then the alpha female got up and began walking up the side of Priderock.

"Hey where ya goin'?" Banazi asked.

"To tell Nala and Malka about this," Shenzi said. "They should know."

"Yes they should," Ed agreed. "And I'm going with you."

With that the couple went up the side of Priderock to inform Nala and Malka of what they had learned.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara was having fun playing with Scarafina. The two cubs were enjoying a friendly game of tag. Soon Kiara noticed that the sun was beginning to go down.

"Um Scarafina it's getting dark out," the light golden cub said. "I'd better be going home. My parents don't like it when I stay out past dark."

"Oh you're not going anywhere young one," a voice said from behind Kiara.

The little lioness spun around and saw Kalma standing there along with Afua. Kiara's blue eyes widened in horror as she realized that she had been tricked.

"You tricked me," Kiara snapped spining around to face Scarafina.

The rusty brown lioness cub merly smirked at Kiara. "No duh," Scarafina said rolling her green eyes. "What was your first clue stupid?"

With that she burst out laughing along with Kalma and Afua.

"Well done my daughter," Kalma said nuzzling the top of Scarafina's head. "Afua take our little guest here to her new home."

Upon hearing this Kiara gasped and tried to make a run for it only to be stopped by Afua who roughly picked up the cub and carried her to a small cave where he promptly threw Kiara into. Then the rusty brown lion pulled a rock in front of the entrence leaving only a small space for Kiara to breathe through.

"Enjoy your new home," Afua said with an evil laugh.

With that Afua, Kalma and Scarafina went inside their own cave leaving a terrified Kiara alone. Kiara tried with all her might to move the rock but it didn't budge an inch. Letting out a frustrated yell Kiara gave up and curled herself into a little ball and began to cry mentally kicking herself for getting into this situation to begin with. She just hoped that Nunzi would tell her parents what happened and they would rescue her before it was to late.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I agree, poor Kiara.

Snowflakexx; They might. As for Scarafina, like you said got to wait and see.

Shenzi, Ed, and Nunzi reached the top of Priderock hoping to find Nala and Malka. As luck would have it they ran right into Nala who talking to Solange who was returning from a hunting trip with Vitani, Kavela, Zira, Skye and Malu.

"Hey there Nala we've been lookin' for ya," Shenzi said walking up to the group.

"For me?" Nala said surprised. "What for?"

"I'm afraid we have learned some very distressing news," Ed replied. "And it concerns your daughter."

"Kiara?" Nala asked her green eyes filled with worry. "What about her?"

"I"m afraid she's gotten herself into a rather bad situation," Ed replied. Then he looked and Nunzi and said, "Nunzi tell Nala what happened today."

Nunzi looked up at Nala and she gave him a friendly smile so he relaxed and told her what had happened earlier that day.

"And it gets worse," Shenzi said after Nunzi had finished. "Turns out that Scarafina is Kalma and Afua's daughter."

"What?!" Kavela exclaimed suddenly. "Oh Great Kings above! Kiara is in terriable danger if that's true!"

"What about Kiara being in danger?" Malka asked having just returned from patroling along with Mheetu and Nuka.

"Oh Malka I think Kiara's been kidnapped!" Nala cried out running over to her mate and burying her face in his black mane.

"What?!" Malka cried out his blue eyes wide. "But how?"

"Honey let me explain," Kavela said. The pale golden lioness then told her son what had happened earlier.

Upon hearing the whole story Malka let out a loud growl and turned towards Nunzi who backed upon fear.

"You!" Malka hissed advancing towards the pup. "You did this! You set my daughter up to be kidnapped!"

"Stop right there!" Shenzi growled stepping in front of her son protectivly. "You are way off on that one. We had nothin' to do with that."

"Yeah right," Malka scoffed. "A likely story."

"Malka I think they're telling the truth," Vitani said. "After all they're working with us in taking down Kalma so why would they help her kidnap Kiara?"

"Malka, Vitani's right." Zira piped up. "And they were the ones that came to us with the information to begin with."

"They did?" Malka asked his voice much calmer.

"Yes Malka they did," Nala said. "So I think you had better apoligize to them right now for what you just did."

"Fine," Malka mumbled with a scowl. Then he turned towards the hyenas and said gruffly, "Sorry about my attitude."

"Malka..." Nala began irritated by her mate's attitude.

"Don't start with me Nala!" Malka snapped his blue eyes flashing with anger. "Just don't. I said I was sorry okay? And if I'm in a pissy mood then please forgive me. My daughter is missing and most likely in the paws of that maniac bitch so excuse me if I'm a little on edge."

By now Malka's voice had grown softer and he lowered his head as the tears threatned to escape. Nala went over to her mate and gently nuzzled him.

"Honey it's going to be okay," the creamy lioness said. "We'll find her and bring her back home safely."

"Yeah we'll find her dead or alive," Mheetu said.

Nala shot her brother a glare and smacked him upside the head.

"I mean alive," the creamy brown teen sputtered. "Of course I meant alive."

Malka let out a frustrated growl and ran down the side of Priderock not being able to bear anymore.

"Nice going Mheetu," Vitani said with a glare. "Geeze why do you always manage to say the worst possiable thing."

"Hey it's not my fault that my crazy sister kidnapped Kiara and attacked Kopa," Mheetu said. "Geeze leave it to an Outsider to blow things out of proportion."

"What did you say?" Vitani hissed her green eyes firery.

Mheetu immediatly realized his mistake and tried to apoligize but Vitani was livid,

"Oh just forget it," she yelled storming away.

Mheetu tried to follow his friend but Zira stopped him saying, "Leave her be now sweetheart. She's pretty angry. Just give her time to cool down."

"What is going on out here," Simba said emerging from the cave. "I can hear the shouting. What happened?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed," Mheetu said quickly. In an effort to change the subject the creamy brown teen said, "How's Kopa doing?"

"Still no change," Simba said sadly. "I'm worried that if he dosen't wake up by soon then there's a good chance he..." Simba stopped unable to continue.

The golden King lowered his head and let the tears fall down his cheeks.

"Simba dear Kopa will be just fine," Malu said gently nuzzling her son-in-law. "You have to keep believing that. Not only for Kopa's sake but for yours and Kula's as well."

"Malu's right Simba," Zira said gently. "You musn't give up hope."

"Thank you Zira," Simba said with a smile wiping his eyes. "I won't give up. I will never give up on my son. Never. It's just hard sometimes."

"Man I hate that stupid Kalma," Banazi said with a frown. "First she almsot kills the prince and now she's gone and kidnapped Kiara. Man I'd like to kick her butt."

"Kiara's been kidnapped?" Simba asked his orange eyes widening in alarm. "Oh man what else could go wrong?"

Just then Rafiki came out of the cave and told Simba he needed him inside. With that the golden lion went inside so the mandrill could talk to him and Kula.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba entered the cave he went and layed down next to Kula who was holding a very still Kopa between her paws. Rafiki approached the Royal couple.

"I have some good news," Rafiki said with a smile.

"What's the good news," Kula said looking at her friend.

"Well de good news is dat de prince's injuries aren't as strong as I thought," Rafiki said. "He should be able to make a full recovery soone dan expected."

"That's wonderful," Kula said with a smile. "Did you hear that honey? You're going to be just fine."

Upon hearing his mother's voice Kopa opened his eyes slightly.

"Oh Kopa you're awake!" Kula exclaimed happily.

However this didn't last to long and soon Kopa's eyes closed again.

"That was a good sign right Rafiki?" Simba asked looking at the mandrill.

"Dat was a vedy good sign," Rafiki replied. "Dat means he is getting stronger. He should be fully awake vedy soon."

"Hey that's great," Simba said the smile never leaving his face.

With that the golden king got up and began to walk outside. "As much as I'd like to stay I'm afraid there's some things I have to attend to. I'll see you later Kula."

"Bye honey," Kula said softly wondering what was bothering her mate. With that the king was gone leaving the queen alone with Kopa and Rafiki.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba exited the cave Skye approached him and pulled him to the side.

"Simba we have to talk," Skye whispered.

"I know we do," Simba whispered back. "Come on we'll talk out back."

With that the two went behind the cave where they knew no one would hear them.

"Skye, I already know what you're going to say."

"You do?" Skye said blinking in surprise.

"Yes," Simba said. "You're going to say that what happened between us was a mistake and should just remain between us."

"I wasn't going to say that at all," Skye said.

"You weren't?" Simba asked confused.

"No I wasn't," Nala said softly. "Look I know niether one of us ever thought that what happened would happen but it did. And I for one am glad it did." Simba opened his mouth to respond but Skye held up her paw. "Look I always had feelings for you. I been wanting to tell you but I seen how happy you were with Kula. But truth is I love you."

Simba sighed as he rubbed his head. "I guess I don't love Kula as much as I thought otherwise I would have never done what I did. Makes you really think doesen't it?"

"Yeah," Skye said. "It really does. But right now I'm more worried about Kiara. I just hate to think what could have happened to her."

"I promised Nala that I will do everything in my power to find Kiara," Simba said his bright orange eyes serious. "I've already sent Zazu out to see if anyone saw anything and Timon and Pumbaa are searching the rest of ther area. We'll find her."

"I know you will Simba," Skye said with a small smile.

TLKTLKTLK

Nala was crying by the water hole when Mufasa walked over and nuzzled her.

"I'm sorry about your cub. Knowing Simba and Jabari they won't rest till that little girl is found."

Nala sobbed before looking into Mufasa's eyes. "I'm glad to have you."

Mufasa smiled charmingly before nuzzling the lioness lovingly. "I can't wait to be together."

Nala nodded. "Me too, But right now I've got to find Malka."

With that the creamy lioness gave Mufasa a nuzzle and was off in search of Malka.

TLKTLKTLK

Kiara awoke with a start banging her head on the low hanging rocks inside her prison.

"Oww," she moaned rubbing her head. She looked around confused, "Where am I?"

Then she remembered what had happened. The light golden lioness cub scooted closer to the rock that blocked the exit to her stone prison and peered out the small crack.

"Hello?" she called. "Anyone there?"

Suddenly Scarafina appeared with a loud "rawh" startling Kiara.

"Hey," Kiara said with annoyance. "That wasn't very nice."

"So what's your point?" Scarafina said cruely. "I ain't supposed to be nice to ya."

"Why not?" Kiara asked. Scarafina merely looked at the other cub so Kiara continued, "I'm serious. Why can't you be nice to me?"

"Because my mother told me not to," Scarafina explained rolling her green eyes. "You're the enemy here. Besides my mother is gonna kill ya anyways so why should I bother being nice?"

"She's going to kill me?" Kiara said her blue eyes wide with fear. "But why?"

"'Cause of your mom," Scarafina said. "Bet you didn't know that our moms are sisters."

"I knew that," Kiara said. "I'm not an idiot."

"Then you ought to know that your mom betrayed my mom," Scarafina said.

"My mother would never do that!" Kiara shouted glaring at Scarafina.

"She helped kill her own parents," Scarafina said.

"Yeah 'cause they were evil," Kiara said. "Just like your mom and dad is evil."

"My mother and father is not evil!" Scarafina shouted swiping at Kiara catching her on the face with one of her claws causing the light golden cub to fall backwards and hit her head. "Let that be a lesson to you," Scarafina hissed. "Never say anything bad about my mother. The next time I won't be so nice."

With that the rusty brown cub turned and left leaving a terrified Kiara behind.

"Oh man what am I going to do," she thought trying hard not to cry. "Mom, daddy, I hope you find me soon. You just gotta."

With that the light golden cub layed her head down and rubbed her scratched eye fearful of what would come next.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Snowflakexx; Maybe and I agrre they could do better.

TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I totally agree. Poor Kiara.

Meanwhile Simba had met up with his father and the two were making rounds around the Pridelands trying to keep the peace between the subjects while at the same time trying to find any information at all on Kiara's whereabouts. While talking here and there. Zazu had turned up nothing so far but had promised to keep trying. Simba let out a frustrated grunt and headed towards the watering hole with Mufasa following. When they arrived there they found Chumvi, Mheetu and Vitani there along with Furaha who was trying to catch a butterfly.

"Hey there buddy how's it going?" Chumvi asked when he saw SImba.

"Not so good," Simba said with a sigh. "Not so good."

"Any news on Kiara?" Vitani asked keeping her voice low so Furaha wouldn't hear.

"Nothing," Mufasa replied. "I don't understand this. How could Kalna and her whole pride just up and vanish like that? I mean surely someone would have seen something."

"Simba you're doing you best," Mheetu said trying to reassure his friend and cousin.

"Yeah tell that to your sister," Simba grumbled. "My best obviously isn't good enough to find her daughter."

"Sim' Malka and Nala know you're doing everything in your power to find her," Chumvi said.

"I know," Simba said sighing. "It's just so damn frustrating you know. But on a lighter note I see you two have made up."

"Yeah I apoligized for my big fat mouth," Mheetu said giving Vitani a friendly nuzzle. "And lucky for me I have a very forgiving friend."

"You got that right Mewy," Vitani said resting her head on Mheetu's small ginger brown mane. "But it is getting time for the evening hunt. Come on Furaha let's go back."

"But Miss. Tani' I want to play," the pale beige cub whined.

"Ah let her stay 'Tani," Chumvi said. "I'll keep an eye on her."

"Okay if you're sure," Vitani said turing to leave. "Behave yourself Furaha."

"I will," Furaha said. "But can I go play with my friends instead."

"I suppose so," Vitani said causing the cub she was help raising to let out a shout of glee and with that the little pale beige cub took off while the light tan lioness walked back to Priderock.

Once Vitani and Furaha were gone Simba turned to Chumvi and Mheetu and said, "Hey guys' I need to talk to you about something."

"What's up buddy?" Chumvi said sitting next to his friend.

"Okay what I'm about to tell you is very hush hush," Simba said his voice low. "And you can't repeat it to anyone. Not even Vitani. Promise?"

"Sure Sim' I promise," Chumvi said.

"Boy whatever this thing is it must be pretty huge." said Mheetu

"Yeah it is," Simba said softly. "I did a very stupid thing guys."

"What stupid thing?" Mheetu and Chumvi asked looking at the golden lion.

"I mated with Skye," Simba said avoiding eye contact.

"What?!" Chumvi cried shocked at what he just heard.

Mufasa's eyes widen at his son's confession. "I too mated with another lioness."

The young lions stared at the large golden lion in shock.

Simba shook his head before looking at his father. "Who?"

Mufasa took a deep breath before replying. "Nala."

"Uncle Mufasa how could you betray Aunt Sarabi like that?! Not to mention Malka!." said Mheetu not sure how to feel about the situation

"I know!" Mufasa hissed. "And I feel terriable. But I'm telling you because you're my friends and son."

"I'm also Malka's friend," Chumvi pointed out.

"Look you can't tell him," Simba hissed. "He has enough to worry about right now. The same with Kula. I'm sure Nala and my father will tell them what happened as well as me and Skye. But now's not a good time for that."

"I guess you're right," Chumvi said with a sigh. "But I still..."

Before Chumvi could continue he was intrrupted by someone clearing their throat. The four lions turned around and saw Amani standing there.

"Mom," Chumvi said. "What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too dear," Amani said with a smile. "I'm here becuase I found something that you might be looking for."

Amani stepped aside to reveal Furaha standing there.

"Furaha? I thought you were playing with your friends," Simba to his niece said then he looked at Amani. "Amani, where on earth did you find her?"

"She was on her way to the gorge," Amani replied looking at the king. "It seams that she thought Kalma would have Kiara stashed down there so she took it upon herself to search the area herself."

"Oh princess you don't have to worry about that," Simba said gently.

"Yeah kiddo let the grownups worry about that," Mheetu said softly.

"But Uncle Mheetu I..." Furaha began.

"Hey princess I've got an idea," Simba interrupted. "Why don't you come back with me to Priderock and visit with Kopa? I'm sure he'd love to hear your voice."

Furaha smiled at her golden uncle with a bright smile before smiling.

"I'll come with you." Mufasa said.

Mheetu stretched and stood up. "I'll go back too. I need to talk with Athalia."

Simba nodded with a smile and with that the creamy brown teen, the little pale beige cub and the golden lions left heading back to Priderock.

"Man that kid is going to be the death of us," Chumvi said shaking his head.

Amani let out a small laugh and Chumvi gave her an annoyed look.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Amani said with a smile. "I was just thinking about all the times you and your friends ran off when you all were cubs and how worried we was."

"And now it's payback time," Chumvi said with a groan. "Great. Just great."

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara had been working for hours digging under the rock that blocked her exit. She had hoped to dig a hole that was small enough not to be noticed but larger enough for her to fit into. Suddenly the light golden cub saw light under the rock.

"Yes!" she thought with joy resiting the urge to jump up and down. "Finally. Let's just hope it's big enough for me to fit through."

With those thought the little six month old cub began to wiggle through the hole. Luckily for her the hole was big enough and soon she found herself on the other side. Looking around first to make sure noone was around Kiara began to run. She had no idea where she was going all she knew is that she had to get as far away from that place as possiable. Soon the little lioness cub found herself completly lost. She was out of that horriable place but she had no idea which way she had to go to get back to Priderock.

"It can't be too far away," Kiara thought to herself. "I just gotta remember which way me and Scarafina came from."

Kiara looked around when suddenly she heard a voice say, "Looks like someone's lost."

Kiara whipped her head around and saw Scarafina standing there with a smirk on her face.

Kiara backed up a step. "Please Scarafina don't take me back there," Kiara begged trying not to cry. "Please just let me go back home."

"Let you go?" Scarafina said rolling her green eyes. "Pssh yeah right. Fat chance there cuz'. There ain't no way I'm lettin' you get away."

With that the rusty brown cub began to advance on Kiara. Kiara backed away scared to death of being taken back to that horriable place. Scarafina pounced but Kiara dodged her causing Scarafina to fall to the ground. Kiara turned and tried to make a run for it but she was weak from not eating and Scarafina quickly got the upper hand and pinned Kiara to the gorund.

"You'll pay big for that little stunt," Scarafina hissed rasing her paw with her claws out.

Kiara closed her eyes and waited for the pain. But to her surprise none came and she heard a grunt followed by a loud shout. Then silence. Kiara opened her eyes and saw Nunzi standing over Scarafina who was knocked out cold.

"Nunzi!" Kiara cried running over to the hyena pup. "Am I ever glad to see you! How'd you find me?"

"I thought about it and I finally remembered where I had seen you and Scarafina go the other day," Nunzi replied. "So I went there hoping to find something. And I found you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Kiara replied. "Just really hungry."

"I can take care of that," Nunzi declared walking away.

A few minuted later the hyena returned with a small rabbit with him. "Here you go," he said tossing Kiara the kill. "Enjoy."

"Thanks," Kiara said gobbling down the rabbit in two bite.

"Come on let's go home."

With that the two young animals headed back towards the Pridelands.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Most likely, since Sarabi doesn't like Nala but who knows.

Snowflakexx; That will be coming soon. Thanks for reviewing.

Simba and Furaha arrived at the cave and entered.

"Hey Kula," Simba said giving his mate a nuzzle. "Furaha's here to visit Kopa."

"I think he'd like that," Kula said smiling at the young cub.

The queen gently nudged her son and said softly, "Kopa honey, Furaha's here to see you."

"Hey Kopa," Furaha said feeling a little wierd talking to her uncounsious friend and cousin. "Uncle Simba told me you woke up for a little bit. I sure would like to see that."

Then as if on cue the little golden prince began to stir and opened his eyes.

"Kopa!" Kula cried out nuzzling her son. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"Hey it worked," Furaha said with a grin. "Cool."

"Mom?" Kopa said his voice a horse whisper. "Dad?"

"We're right here whirlwind," Simba said gently.

"Hey cousin, how you felling?" the pale beige princess asked being careful not to be to loud.

"I feel okay, I guess." Kopa said softly. "But my head really hurts. What happened to me anyways?"

"You don't remember being attacked by Kalma?" Simba asked.

"I remember her grabbing me," Kopa said. "But not much more after that."

"Honey that's not important now," Kula said gently. "The important thing is you're awake now."

"I'm going to tell my dad the good news," Furaha declared running out of the cave happy her friend and cousin was going to be okay.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Nala had finaly managed to track down Malka. "Hey, where have you been?" Nala said. "I've been worried sick."

"I'm sorry honey," Malka said lowering his blue eyes. "I just had to get some air. Sorry I worried you."

"It's alright," Nala said giving her mate a soft nuzzle. "I'm just glad you're back."

Just then Shenzi, Ed, and Banazi appeared. "Well look who's back," Shenzi said looking at Malka. "Where ya been hunh?"

"None of your business," Malka snapped. Then the dark golden lion regained himself. "Sorry. I'm just a little on edge."

"Understandable," Edward said. "By the way you haven't by chance seen Nunzi have you? We've looked everywhere but he seems to have disappered."

"Well that's just great," Nala muttered. "Children are disapearing left and right here."

"Perhaps I can help," Zazu said flying down and pearching on a nearby rock. "I saw young Nunzi heading off towards the west side of the Pridelands. I believe he said something about hoping to find young Kiara in the Shadowlands."

"Then that's where I shall go," Ed declared. "Shenzi I suggest you stay here in case he comes back. Banazi and I shall go find Nunzi."

"Got it," Shenzi replied.

"Wait I'm going with you," Nala declared.

After giving Malka a nuzzle Nala was off along with Ed and Banazi hoping to find the missing children.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara and Nunzi were heading towards Priderock feeling relived that they were almost home. However their relief was short lived when suddenly Kalma appeared in front of them her green eyes gleaming.

"Going somewhere?" she hissed evily. "I don't think so."

Kiara gasped and backed up along with Nunzi both cubs terrified. "Please don't hurt us," Kiara pleaded.

"Oh my dear you should have thought about that before you tried to make your escape," Kalma growled. "Now I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you and your little friend."

With that Kalma rasied her paw fully prepared to kill her niece. Suddenly Nunzi pounced on the light brown lioness' back biting deep into it. Kalma roared out in pain and tried to throw the young hyena off of her.

"Kiara run!" Nunzi cried out his voice muffled by Kalma's fur.

Kiara took this opportunity to run while her aunt was distracted. However it didn't take her long to recover. Kalma threw Nunzi off of her causing the pup to go crashing to the ground.

"You'll pay for that," she hissed slashing Nunzi in the face causing him to go sailing into a nearby rock knocking him out cold.

Kalma then turned her attention back towards Kiara who had stopped to check on her friend. "Time to die little one," the light brown lioness growled advancing towards her niece.

But before she could take another step the light brown lioness heard an ear splitting roar. Surprised, Kalma looked and saw Nala racing towards her along with Ed and Banazi. Kalma reluctenly retreated although she would have loved a good fight, she knew now wasn't the time for a fight.

Nala had seen her sister retreat and began to go after her but stopped when she heard Kiara cry out, "Mommy!"

Nala turned and saw her daughter running towards her."Oh Kiara thank goodness you're okay," the creamy lioness said pulling her daughter close to her and nuzzling her.

"I missed you mommy," Kiara said burying her face in her mother's front leg.

"I missed you too sweetheart," Nala said giving her daughter's head a lick.

"Kiara I'm glad you're not harmed," Ed said. "But by chance have you seen Nunzi at all?"

"Hey Edward look over there," Banazi said pointing over to where Nunzi was laying. "It's Nunzi and he looks hurt."

"Nunzi!" Ed cried out running over to his son. "Nunzi wake up my boy. Please wake up."

Ed gently nudged his son hoping to wake him.

"He saved me mommy," Kiara said tears rolling down her face. "Kalma would have killed me if it wasen't for Nunzi."

Just then Kiara heard a low groan. She looked over at Nunzi who had come to. "Nunzi! I'm so glad you're okay," Kiara cried.

"Nunzi how are you feeling my boy?" Ed asked.

"I'm okay dad," Nunzi said rubbing his head. "Just a little stiff." Nunzi slowly stood up and winced. "Man my butt really hurts," he said rubbing his rear which had four long scatches on it.

"Boy Kalma really nailed you good huh kid?" Banazi said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah I guess she did," Nunzi said with a small smile.

"Can we please go home now?" Kiara asked.

"Of course we can dear," Nala said gently picking up her daughter.

Ed did the same with Nunzi and with that the group left heading back towards Priderock.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: SLSPNOUATTLKFan; Nope, evil never gives up.

TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah, I couldn't kill them off even if it's in the orginal script.

Snowflakexx; I'm sure that Kiara and Nunzi are happy the adults came too.

Meanwhile back at Priderock Shenzi was pacing back and forth waiting for Nala, her brother and her mate to return with her son.

"Hey Shenzi will you sit down already?" Mheetu said from the sidelines by Jabari. "All your pacing is makin' me all dizzy."

"Aw shut up Mheetu," Shenzi growled.

Just then Skye came up to Shenzi and sat down beside her. "Anything yet?" the light creamy lioness asked.

"Nothin'," Shenzi hissed trying not to show her worry. "I wish they'd hurry up and get back here already."

"Me too," the young lioness said softly. As they were waiting Skye let out a sigh.

"Now what's wrong?" Shenzi asked sounding annoyed.

"I was just thinking," Skye said without even thinking.

"Yeah," Shenzi said not really intreasted. "What about?"

"I mated with Simba," Skye said before she could stop herself. She looked over at Mheetu who pretended not to hear her. "I also spoke with Nala and she said she mated with Mufasa."

"Whoa," Shenzi said shocked that she even cared. "Why'd you two go and do somethin' that stupid for?"

"I don't know," Skye said sighing. "At least for Nala. Even though she told me she loved and truth is I'm in love with Simba.. "

"Well, love works in odd ways," Shenzi said. "Boy oh boy is Malka and Kula gonna flip out when they hears about this."

"Tell me about it," Skye said with a groan. Just then Simba came up to the group and joined them having just returned from his rounds.

"Well looky who's here," Shenzi said. "How ya doin' there slick?"

"Hey guys I have some good news," Simba said with a smile ignoring Shenzi.

"Good I could sure use some," Mheetu said walking over.

"Zazu just told me that he saw Nala, Ed and Banazi heading this way," Simba replied. "And they had the children with them."

"Are they okay?" Skye asked, her pale blue eyes flashing with worry.

"Well I'm gonna find out myself," Shenzi decalred running down the side of Priderock.

"Hey wait up," Mheetu called running after the alpha female.

"Were the kids okay?" Jabari asked his brother, his light orange eyes full with concern.

"Zazu didn't say," Simba admitted. "But I'm sure they were just fine."

Just then Kula came out of the cave with Furaha and Vitani with them. Furaha ran up to her father her dark green eyes scanning the area.

"Is Kiara back yet daddy?" the little pale beige cub asked.

"Not yet princess," Jabari said rubbing the top of his daughter's head. "But she will be soon."

"Hey Furaha why don't you tell your father the good news," Vitani said hoping to change the subject.

"What good news?" Jabari asked looking at his daughter.

"Kopa's awake!" Furaha cried out. "I was talkin' to him and tellin' him how everyone was missin' him and he opened his eyes. He was even talkin' to me!"

"Wow!" Jabari exclaimed with a smile. "That's great!"

"It most certanly is," Zira said having just returned with Kavela, Malu and Sarabi.

Furaha ran over to her grandmother and rubbed aganist her front leg. "Did you hear that Grandma?" the princess asked looking the dark beige lioness. "Kopa's awake."

"Yes dear I heard," Sarabi said smiling at her granddaughter.

"Oh honey that's wonderful news," Malu said giving Kula a nuzzle. "Can I go see him. I want to see this for myself."

"Of course you can Mom," Kula said. "In fact he's been asking to see you."

With that the mother and daughter left to vist with the prince.

"There's more good news," Simba added.

"Well do tell," Kavela said her blue eyes shining.

"Kiara's been found," Simba said. "Nala and the hyenas are returning with her as we speak."

"Oh thank the Great Kings she's okay," the pale golden lioness said relived that her granddaughter was found. "She is okay isn't she Simba?"

"I really don't know for sure," Simba admitted. "But they should be returning soon."

With that the group went to the edge of Priderock and waited for the others to return.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Shenzi and Mheetu were trying to find Nala and the others. .As luck would have it they found them just as the were almost at Priderock.

"Uncle Mhewy!" Kiara cired out when she saw her uncle. Nala placed Kiara on the ground and she ran to her uncle who pulled her close.

"Oh Kiara thank goodness your okay," Mheetu cried tears running down his face as he nuzzled his neice.

"Edward," Shenzi said walking up to her mate. "Where's Nunzi?"

"Right here Mom," Nunzi said popping up his head.

"Oh Nunzi am I gald to see you," Shenzi said giving her son a nuzzle. Then she noticed the scratches on her son's backside. "What happened?" Shenzi cried at in alarm.

"Kalma did that," Nunzi explained. "When Kiara escaped Kalma followed her and tried to kill her."

"What?!" Mheetu cried fear and hate flashing in his blue eyes as he pulled the light golden cub close.

"Yeah if Nunzi hadn't come along Kalma would have killed me," Kiara said.

"Yeah my nephew here is a hero," Banazi said with a grin.

"Ah no I'm not," Nunzi said blushing.

"Come on lets get you on back to Priderock so that monkey guy can take a look at ya," Shenzi said heading for Priderock.

"Right behind you," Ed said following his mate.

TLKTLKTLK

As the group reached the top of Priderock they were immediatly met by Kovu and the others. "Kiara!" the brown cub shouted excitedly. "I'm so glad you're back. You too Nunzi."

"Thanks," Nunzi said as Ed gently placed his on the ground. As soon as he touched the ground the six month old pup winced. "Ow that hurts," he groaned.

"What happened?" Simba asked concerned for the young pup.

"Kalma happened that's what," Shenzi said with a growl. "Man I sware when I get a hold of that snake I'll rip her to shreads."

"You'll have to stand in line," Simba said with a growl. "But seriously we should get Rafiki to look at Nunzi and Kiara to make sure they're alright."

"Couldn't agree with you more," Shenzi said.

"You want us to go get him?" Timon said from his pearch on Pumbaa's head.

"Would you please?" Simba asked with a smile.

"On it," Timon said pulling on Pumbaa's ears. "On ward buddy." With that the meercat and warthog were off the fetch the mandrill.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kalma was fuming furious that her plan had failed. "Damn that little brat," Kalma growled her green eyes blazing. "How the hell did she manage to escape."

"Kalma..." Afua began. But he was interrupted by Kalma's furious roar.

"Silence!" she roared causing Afua to back up. "Get Scarafina! Right now!" she boomed.

"I'm right here mother," Scarafina said creeping out from the corner where she had been hiding.

"Scarafina can you explain to me just how you managed to let Kiara escape?" Kalma said trying her best not to explode at a three month old cub.

"I didn't let her escape," Scarafina said angerily. "She dug out of that cave herself. I tried to stop her but that stupid hyena pup came along and jumped me from behind."

"Yes I took care of him myself," Kalma said examining his claws. "And I would have killed them both if my dearest sister and the other hyeans hadn't shown up."

"So you agree then that it wasn't our daughter's fault?" Afua said looking at his mate.

"Yes I agree," Kalma said smiling at her daughter. "Lucky for you my dear I have another plan that'll work perfectly."

"What is it father?" Scarafina asked her green eyes wide with excitment.

"Never mind that, my dear," Kalma said sweetly. "Now why don't you run along and play hmm."

With that the rusty brown cub left leaving her parents alone.

"What is the plan my queen?" Afua asked his voice low.

"The plan is we use our mole inside Simba and Jabari's pride to lure Simba and his worthless brother into a trap," Kalma whispered. "Then once they are here then we'll attack. They'll never even see it coming."

"Genious," Afua purred with glee. "Pure genious. But how do we get word out to our spy about our plan?"

"Simple," Kalma said. "We send our faithful messanger Luna in to pass the word along." the light brown lioness pointed to a meercat that was sleeping on a nearby rock. "She'll get the word out to our spy."

"It was pure genious on your part to make sure our little spy got close to Simba and Jabari," Afua said. "They completly trusts her and would never suspect her of working for us."

"Exactly," Kalma said. "It always pays to have a backup plan. Now all I have to do is wake Luna and send her on her way."

With that the light brown lioness woke the sleeping meercat and told her what she wanted her to do. With that the meercat was off to pass the word along to the spy.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; You will see soon and I was saying if you wrote them off, I don't think I could just yet or at all. Thanks for review.

Snowflakexx; Evil never does and unfortunely.

At Priderock Simba, Jabari and their pride had no idea that there was a spy in their midst. Meanwhile Luna had reached Priderock and was searching for the spy while trying to stay hidden. Suddenly she spotted the spy and tried to make her way towards them when suddenly she heard a voice from behind say,

"Hey there are you lost?"

Luna spun around and saw Timon standing behind her with his arms crossed. "Huh?" Luna said quickly. "Uh no I'm not lost at all. Just looking for someone."

"Oh really?" Timon said eyeing her suspisiously. "And just who is it that you are looking for hmm?"

"Uh I'm uh I'm looking for uh my friend," Luna stammered.

"And who might that be?" Timon asked.

"Geeze what's with the twenty questions here?" Luna said annoyed. "Who I'm looking for isn't any of your business pal. So why don't you do me a favor and get the heck outta my way." with that she pushed past Timon knocking the other meercat down.

"Not so fast there missy," Timon shouted running on front of Toda. "You may not have to ansewer to me but I happen to be friends with the king and prince around here and you do have to ansewer to them."

"Timon what's going on?" Kopa said walking out of the cave slowly and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Nothin' kid," Timon said gently. "Go back inside. You're not supposed to be out of the cave yet."

"But your yelling woke me up," Kopa whined. "Who were you yelling at anyways?"

"Her," Timon said turning to face Luna. But when he turned around Luna had vanished. "Now where the heck did she go?" Timon said scatching his head.

"Where did who go?" Simba asked walking up to his friend with Jabari at his side. "Kopa what are you doing out here? You're supposed to be resting."

"Timon woke me up," Kopa explained his voice still a whine.

"Timon why would you do such a thing?" Simba asked giving his friend a look.

"Oh forget it!" Timon cried throwing his hands in the air. "You'd never believe me anyways." With that the meercat was gone mumbling to himself as he walked.

"That was wierd," Kopa muttered wondering what had gotten into Timon.

"Tell me about it," Simba said. "Come on Kopa let's get you back inside so you can rest." With that the father, uncle and son went back inside the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Luna had reached the spy and had informed them of Kalma's plan. "Think you can handle it?" Luna asked.

"No sweat," the spy replied waving her paw in the air. "Tell the queen it goes down today. Simba and Jabari is as good as dead."

"Good," Luna said with a smile. "Glad to know we could count on you." With that the female meercat left leaving the spy to figure out how to get Simba and his brother alone. "It shouldn't be to hard," the spy thought. "Those idiots completly trusts me. It'll be a piece of cake." she let out an evil laugh as she thought these evil things.

"What's so funny?" a voice said from behind. The spy spun around and saw Kopa standing there along with Simba and Jabari.

"Ah Kopa glad to see you're doing better," she said.

"Thanks," Kopa said with a smile. "I'll be able to go out again in a couple of weeks. I can't wait either."

"Wonderful," the spy said with a fake smile. Then she turned towards Simba and Jabari and said, "I'm actually glad you're here you two, there's a problem that needs handling right away."

"What's going on?" Simba asked with concern. Then he looked at his son and said, "Ah Kopa why don't you go lie down for a while son okay?"

"Okay daddy," Kopa said going over to the corner and lying down.

"Come on let's talk outside," Simba said motioning for the spy and his brother to follow him. After they had gone outside the golden king turned towards the lioness and said, "Okay what's going on?"

"I'm afraid that I saw some rouges near the Outland border," the spy said. "They could be dangerous. I thought you should know."

"I'll get Malka for extra back up," Simba declared.

"He's out with Nala and Kiara," the spy said quickly. "And Chumvi took Kovu out for some father/son time. But if you want I could go with the both of you."

"Thanks we'd appreciate it," Simba said with a smile. with that the three left heading right for Kalma's ambush.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Outlands Kalma and her pride were waiting for Simba, Jabari and the spy to come.

"My queen are you sure about this?" Afua asked his voice low. "This could backfire."

"How could this possiably backfire?" Kalma hissed glaring at her mate. "This plan is foolproof. Even a cub could do this."

"I'm just saying..." Afua began.

"You talk to much," Kalma snapped. "Now be quiet. Here they come now."

As if on cue Simba, Jabari and the spy came walking into the Outlands searching for the non existant rouges.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary," Jabari said looking around.

"Oh keep looking," the spy said trying to stall. "I'm sure they were around here."

"I still don't..." Jabari began but the light beige prince was cut off by an eerie cackle.

"Whose there?" Simba shouted. "Show yourself."

Kalma came out from the shadows fallowed by the rest of her pride. Simba and Jabari gasped shocked at Kalma's apperance.

"You!" Simba growled. "What the Hell are you doing here?!"

"Surprised to see me Simba?" Kalma cackled her green eyes glowing. Then she smiled sweetly at her ex mate. "How about you?" the light brown loness didn't get a respond, so she grinned. "Well the surprises are just beginning. Attack!"

With that Kalma's pride advanced on Simba and Jabari fully prepared to rip them to shreads. Simba and his brother lowered themselves into a fighting stance even though they knew they were clearly outnumbered. One of the lionesses lunged at Simba but he knocked her away. However four more lionesses jumped on Simba biting and clawing. Jabari had hit a lioness before he tried to help his brother but Afua jumped on him, followed by three lionesses. Simba let out a roar of pain and tried his best to thow the lionesses off of him. Once he and Jabari was free the king and prince began to run hoping they would be able to out run the mob. However Simba and Jabari ran right to a nearby gorge. Panting for breath Simba and Jabari looked behind them and saw Kalma and her pride advancing on them. The brothers jumped down the side of the gorge using their claws to slow his fall.

Once they was at the bottom Simba and Jabari ran as fast as they could. However with the injuries they had already recived Simba and Jabari couldn't run as fast as they usually could. Some of the lionesses jumped from above landing on the brothers' backs biting and clawing. But they was able to throw them off as he continued to run. They came to the end and saw a steap rock wall which lead to the top. Even though they was tired and weak Simba and Jabari knew that if they didn't climb up they would be killed. So they began to climb up the steap side. However being so weak the brothers wasn't able to make it all the way to the top and was slipping down the side. Simba and Jabari looked up and saw the spy standing there looking at them.

"Help us!" Simba cried out. "Give us your paw and pull us up."

"I don't think so Simba," the spy said coldly.

"What?!" Simba cried his orange eyes wide with shock. "But I don't..."

"Oh Simba isn't it obvious," the spy said rolling her eyes. "I'm on Kalma's side. I have been all along."

"But-but why?" Jabari stammered struggling to hold on. "Why would you do such a thing Malu?"

"Because I realized what a fool I was to go aganist Scar in the first place," Malu said cooly. "Scar had been nothing but good to me and my family and how did I repay him? By allowing you and your brother to kill him. Kalma made me realize the error of my ways. Just in time too. Time to say goodbye Simba and Jabari. Oh and don't worry about your precious boy and _princess_. I'll make sure their deaths is quick and painless."

With that Malu stepped aside and let Kalma come forward. Kalma bent down and dug her claws into Simba and Jabari's front paws causing the king and prince to let out roars of pain.

"Isn't it ironic my dears?" Kalma hissed in Jabari's ear but loud enough for everyone to hear. "But you know what they say 'Like Father like daughter'." with that Kalma flung her paws back causing Simba and Jabari to lose their grip and fall down into the gorge.

Satisifed Kalma turned toward Malu and said, "You did well Malu. Now get back to the Prideland before you're missed."

"Yes my queen," the dull brown lioness said with a grin heading back to the Pridelands while Kalma and her pride left for their home leaving a broken king and prince to die at the bottome of the gorge.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I agree, poor Simba and Jabari.

Snowflakexx; Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. As for Simba and Jabari, we'll see.

Back at Priderock Banazi was getting restless. "Man I hate all this sittin' around," he grumbled. "I've gotta get out of here." with that the hyena got up and began to walk down the side of Priderock.

Nunzi noticed his uncle leaving and began to follow him.

"Nunzi you better not leave," Kopa said from his spot beside Nunzi.

"I just wanna see where he's goin'," Nunzi said as he started to walk. As the hyena pup took a step he winced as a stab of pain went through his lower body.

"See I told ya you shouldn't go," Kopa said. "You're still hurt."

"Nah I'm okay," Nunzi insisted still walking.

"Well if you're okay then so am I," Kopa said as he stood up.

"Kopa are you nuts?" Nunzi cried out. "Your parents would freak out if..."

"Nunzi it's been almost a month since I was attacked," Kopa said. "I'm fine and if you're going then I am too."

"Fine," Nunzi said. "But if you get sick again it's on you not me."

"Agreed," Kopa said as he and Nunzi began to walk in the direction Banazi was heading even though they both thought the other shouldn't be going.

TLKTLKTLK

Banazi walked aimlessly threw the Pridelands not quite sure where he was going and having no idea that his nephew and the prince were following him. Soon the hyena found himself in the Outlands. "Man how the heck did I get here?" he muttered. "I'd better turn back."

But before he could go anywhere Banazi saw something in the corner of his eye. "Hey the old gorge," he said walking over to the edge a peering down. "I haven't been here since Scar's awful plan." Just then Banazi heard a small giggle come from behind him. "Whose there," he growled.

"Chill out Uncle Banazi it's just us," Nunzi said apprering from behind a rock with Kopa right behind him.

"What the heck are you guys doin' out here?" Banazi cried out. "You two know you ain't well enough to be out of the cave yet."

"Ah we're fine," Kopa said waving his paw. However when the young prince raised his paw he swayed and almost fell. Banazi reached out his paw and caught Kopa before he fell.

"Yeah sure you're fine," Banazi said rolling his eyes. "Come on kid I'm takin' you both home before your parents find out you're gone."

"Hey Uncle Banazi what's that?" Nunzi said pointing down to the bottom of the gorge.

"Don't try to distract me kid," Banazi said irritated. "'Cause it ain't gonna work."

"No really I see somethin' down there," Nunzi insisted.

"Okay I'll bite," Banazi said walking over to the edge and peering down. "Hey there is somethin' down there. You two stay here. I'll check it out." With that Banazi began to climb down the steap side of the gorge towards the bottom. Nunzi and Kopa waited on the top both of them wondering what could be down there. As they were waiting they heard a voice from behind them say,

"And just what do you two think you're doing out here?" The pup and cub turned around and saw Malka, Chumvi, Mheetu and Nuka standing there looking angry.

"Heh hi guys," Kopa stammered nervously. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were patrolling," Nuka ansewered. "But the real questions is what are you two doing here? You're supposed to be recovering."

"We were," Kopa said. "But uh we just uh.."

"You were just going back to Priderock," Malka said gruffly. "If your parents found out you were out here and in the Outlands they would freak out. And so would yours Nunzi. Now come on your both going home right now." Malka picked Kopa up and put him on his back and Chumvi did the same with Nunzi. But before either lion could take a step they were interrupted by a loud shout for help.

TLKTLKTLK

Before Malka, Chumvi, Mheetu and Nuka showed up. Banazi had been walking down to the bottom of the gorge towards the unknown figures. "I wonder what the heck it is," he thought.

As he got closer the male hyena noticed that the figrues was very large. "What the...?" Banazi muttered.

Then he realized that the figures were lions. And not just any lions. These lions were Simba and Jabari. And they wasn't moving.

"Simba! Jabari!" Banazi cried out running towards the fallen king and prince. "Oh man they are hurt bad," he muttered. "But their chests are movin' so they ain't dead. I'd better get help." With that Banazi began to shout for help hoping that someone would be around to hear him.

TLKTLKTLK

Malka and Chumvi shared a look both lions' eyes were wide in alarm.

"We'd better go check that out," Malka said as he placed Kopa on the ground. "Come on guys."

After Chumvi had place Nunzi on the ground the two younger lions quickly followed their friends down the side of the gorge.

"I wonder what that's about?" Kopa muttered.

"Beats me," Nunzi said with a shrug. With that the two young animals waited for the adults to return.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Malka and the other lions reached the bottom of the gorge and were met by Banazi who looked at them with wide eyes. "Oh man am I glad to see you four," the hyena panted. "You gotta come quick. Simba and Jabari are hurt real bad."

"What?" the four lions cried out together.

"Take us to him right now!" Mheetu boomed. With that the five ran to the spot where Simba and Jabari was laying.

"Oh man he's really hurt," Nuka muttered tears springing to his eyes. "Who could have done this?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Malka growled. "Kalma did this. The question is how did she manage to lure Simba and Jabari out here?"

"Let's talk about that later," Chumvi said. "Right now we ned to focus on getting Simba and Jabari back to Priderock so Rafiki can look at them. Come on guys help me."

With that Chumvi began to pick up Simba's upper half while Nunka lifted up the lower half. Malka and Mheetu did the same with Jabari.

Banazi began to help but Malka stopped him and said. "Go go get the kids home," he said straining under Simba's weight. "I don't want Kopa to see his father like this."

"Got cha," Banazi said running up the side of Priderock so he could get the kids out of there before the others got Simba and Jabari up the side of the gorge.

TLKTLKTLK

Once Banazi got back up the side of the gorge he was met by Nunzi and Kopa who were wondering what was going on. "Oh heh uh everything's fine," Banazi stammered. "Come on you two lets get you on home."

"Uncle Banazi I know you're lying," Nunzi said. "Now what's goin' on?"

"There ain't nothin' goin' on," Banazi snapped. "Now quit arguin' and let's go."

With that he picked up Kopa and put him on his back and picked up Nunzi and began to walk back towards Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile the four lions were struggling to get Simba and Jabari up the steap side of the gorge. After several tries the four were able to get the king and prince to the top.

"Whew am I beat," Nuka said falling to the ground panting for breath.

"Don't rest yet Nuk'," Malka said also gasping for breathe. "We still gotta carry them back to Priderock."

"Oh man," Nuka said getting to his paws. "Okay lets get this over with."

With that the four lions picked up their friends and began the long walk back to Priderock.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Snowflakexx; I really don't care for the hyenas but I like the idea of them teaming with the lions.

TMNTMentalistTLK lover; You'll find out soon enough

SLSPNOUATTLKFan; I have to agree. They are very tough. Thanks for reviewing.

Banazi had returned to Priderock with Kopa and Nunzi. As soon as he got there Banazi was met Shenzi and Ed who both looked angry.

"Nunzi there you are," Shenzi said as her brother placed her son on the ground. "Where the heck have you been? You know you ain't supposed to be out walkin' around."

"Yes Nunzi," Edward chimed in. "Your mother and I were very worried about you. As was your mother Prince Kopa. You both did a very foolish thing."

"I agree," Kula said walking up to the group. The queen then gave her son a stern look, "Kopa I am very upset with you. Do you realize that you could have made yourself have a relapse? Ugh what in the world am I going to do with you young lion?"

"I'm sorry mom," Kopa said felling guilty that he had worried his mother. "But I feel fine. So you don't have to worry."

"Kopa I'm your mother," Kula said a little softer. "I'm always going to worry about you. Just please don't leave the cave until Rafiki says you can alright?"

"Okay mom," Kopa said giving his mother his trademark grin that he had inhearted from Simba which he knew would always make his mother smile.

"Well I guess that settles that," Nunzi said brushing his paws together.

"Oh no it don't," Shenzi said still angry with her son. "You don't get off that easy mister. You're gonna be punished."

"Ah hippo butt," Nunzi muttered.

"Oh Kopa will be punished as well," Kula chimed in causing her son to let out a groan of disappointment. "Go inside now Kopa and when your father gets home we will tell you what you're punishment will be."

"You too Nunzi," Ed said pointing towards the cave with his black paw. "Your mother and I will be in shortly to talk with you."

With that the two youngsters went inside the cave dreading what was going to come.

"Ah I kinda of need to talk to you Queen Kula," Banazi said after making sure Kopa and Nunzi were out of ear shot.

"What about?" Kula said turning to face the smokey grey hyena.

"Ah I don't quite know how to tell you this but uh..." Banazi was stammering nervously not quite sure how to break the news about Simba and Jabari's attack to his mate.

"What's going on?" Sarabi said coming onto the scene along with Nala, Athalia and Skye. "We just got back from a hunt. What's going on Banazi?"

"Uh well see here's the thing," Banazi said. "When I was in the Outlands I came across this gorge and well I.."

"Just spit it out Banazi!" Shenzi shouted smacking her brother on the back of his head. "Sheesh!"

"Simba and Jabari has been attacked!" Banazi blurted out.

"What?!" Sarabi, Athalia, Nala, Skye and Kula cried out at the same time.

"My sons!" Sarabi cried, tears falling from her orane eyes as her daughter comfort her.

"Oh my poor Simba," Skye muttered.

Kula gave her friend a strange look but decided to ignore it. She instead turned towards the hyena and said, "How bad are they hurt?"

"Real bad," Banazi said. "It's like someone threw them off the side of the gorge then left them there to die."

"Oh Great Kings above," Kula whispered. Just then Malka, Chumvi, Mheetu and Nuka returned carrying Simba and Jabari with them. Mufasa ran into them on the way and followed them anxious to know what happened to his sons.

"Oh Simba!" Kula cried out as the lions gently placed Simba and her brother in law on the ground inside the cave.

But before Kula could go to her mate Skye ran over to him a gently nuzzled Simba.

"What the.." Kula muttered as she walked toward her fallen mate.

Nala had by then ran to Mufasa and had her face buried in the older lion's red mane sobbing. Malka tried to pull Nala away but before he could say anything a small voice said,

"What's going on?"

The group turned and saw Kopa and Nunzi standing there looking confused. Then the golden prince saw his father and uncle laying on the ground. "Dad! Uncle Jabari!" he cried out running over to Simba and Jabari.

But before he could reach them, Kula quickly scooped him up and gently carried off to the side. "Mom let go of me!" Kopa cried struggling to get free of Kula's grasp.

"Kopa honey you have to stay back," Kula said gently. "I know you want to go to your father and uncle but you can't right now. They need to have space so they can be taken care of. Do you understand honey?"

"Yeah I guess so," Kopa said with a sigh.

"What's going on?" Kavela said walking into the scene with Kiara behind her.

"Simba and Jabari has been attacked Kavela," Malu said trying to act like she was concerned. "Rafiki's on his way now."

"How horriable," Kavela said. "Who could have done such a thing? This is terriable."

Malu looked around and nervously tried to come up with an ansewer but just then Rafiki came into the cave to examine Simba. The dull brown lioness took this opportunity to slip away to inform Kalma what had happened.

TLKTLKTLK

As Rafiki was examining Simba and Jabari, and everyone else were all waiting outside.

"Oh this is horriable," Nala was saying her green eyes filled with tears. Simba and Jabari were her best friends.

"I know it's bad Nala," Malka said. "But honey you've got to calm down." then he turned to Skye who was a sobbing mess. "You too, Skye."

"Well I can't," Skye hissed angerily. "I can't lose Simba. I just can't."

"Skye you're more upset than I am," Kula pointed out. "And I'm his mate."

"Oh so that makes you more important to Simba dosen't it," Skye snapped. Kula blinked in surprise but said nothing. "Let me tell you something Kula. You may think you're special but you're not so special. You may be Simba's mate and all but you are not the one he really deserves."

"And what does that mean?" Kula said narrowing her brown eyes at the younger lioness.

"It means Simba deserves better," Skye spat out.

"Simba loves me..." Kula began.

"If he loves you so much then why did he mate with her?!" Nala blurted out. Then she quickly covered her mouth but the looks of horror on Kula face told her that she hadn't caught herself on time.

"What did you say?" Kula said her voice low.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that," Nala said quietly looking at Skye. Figuring it wouldn't be fair for just Skye's sercert to come out, she took a deep breath. "We all were going to tell both of you but there never seamed to be a good time." Nala looked over at her mate who looked confused.

"Tell us what?" the dark golden lion asked hoping what came to mind wasn't the answer.

Nala took a few dee breaths before answering. "skye mated with Simba and I mated with Mufasa." slience hit the cream lioness hard and it didn't settle well. "Malka please say something."

"What do you want me to say Nala?" Malka said his voice monotone. "I mean what can I say? My mate just confessed to mating with a lion I thought as a father. How can I possiably find a responce for that?!" By now Malka's voice was rising and his blue eyes flashed with anger.

"Malka I am so sorry," Nala began taking a step towards her mate.

"Just don't Nala," Malka snapped. "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me! How could you betray me like this?!"

"I didn't mean for it to happen," Nala said. "It just did."

"I don't want to talk about this right now Nala," Malka said with fury. "I just want to get as far away from you as possiable." With that the dark golden lion stormed away leaving Nala alone with everyone else.

Skye with tears falling looked the fuming pale brown lioness. "Kula I..." the young lioness began but she was quickly silenced by Kula hitting her across the face with her paw. Stunned Kula just held her face staring at the queen.

"You just stay away from me Skye," Kula hissed her brown eyes firery. "And if I see you anywhere near Simba I will personaly tear your head off. Got it?"

Skye just nodded as she rubbed her sore cheek.

"Good," Kula growled. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my mate." With that the pale brown lioness turned and left.

Nala watched with shocked eyes but before she could react Sarabi pounced on her with a angered roar. "I knew you would do this, you home-wrecking whore!" the dark beige lioness hit the younger lioness, leaving a gash on the side of her face.

With a snarled she leapt off of pride rock with Athalia following leaving everyone stunned. But no one was more stunned then Skye and Nala.

TLKTLKTLK

As the drama at Priderock were erupting, Malu had informed Kalma that Simba and Jabari were in fact still alive which infuriated the light brown lioness.

"I've had enough of this!" Kalma roared. "Afua gather the pride."

"Yes my queen," Afua said letting out a roar signaling the lionesses and other lions to come forward. Once they had all gathered around Kalma began to speak, "My faithful followers the time has come for action! Simba and Jabari may still be alive but they has been gravely injured. Now is the perfect time to attack! Priderock will be ours!"

Kalma let out an evil cackle which was echoed by the approving roars of her pride. With that Kalma climbed down from her pearch and lead her pride to the Pridelands out for the blood she lusted for.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I had that in mind and knew I had to write it. Thanks for the review.

SLSPNOUATLKFan; I agree but I still feel bad for them, even though I wrote it.

Snowflakexx; Maybe, if they do their pride is not going to be happy. Thank you for reviewing.

Athalia had chased after her mother to find her near the desert border. "Mother!"

The dark beige lioness sighed, "I know what you are going to say. I shouldn't of attacked her but I could't help it."

The golden teen lioness frowned and was going to to say something when her eyes snapped up at the sound of someone stepping on the fresh grass. Mother and daughter looked up to see a young tawny beige lioness with sapphire blue eyes.

"Ufisa?" Sarabi asked but before the young lioness could answer Zazu flew over with panic in his eyes.

TLKTLKTLK

After sitting with her mate for awhile Kula decided to gt some water from the watering hole. When the pale brown lioness got there she saw that Malka was already there.

"Hey you okay 'Mal?" Kual asked sitting beside her friend.

"How could Nala betray me like this?" Malka growled taking in a shakey breath, "I thought she loved me."

"I know how you feel," Kula said quietly. "I thought Simba loved me too and yet he cheated with Skye. But as much as this whole thing hurts I can't honestly say that I didn't see this coming." Malka looked at Kula surprised at what she said. "Things between Simba and me have been a little strained lately. And we haven't mated in I don't know how long. I should have known something like this was going to happen."

"Kula I can't believe you're defending this!" Malka shouted.

"Malka I'm not defending anything," Kula said. "I'm just saying that when Simba and I first got married everything was wonderful. But recently I've been wondering if I married him because I love him or because I thought I did. Now I'm starting to think I never really loved Simba. Not like a mate should. And he obviously dosen't love me otherwise he wouldn't have done what he did."

"You have a point," Malka said with a sigh. "I just..."

Just then Timon and Pumbaa came running over the along with Zazu, perched on one of the worthog's tusks. "

"Kula, Malka! Thank goodness," Timon said panting for breath even though he wasn't the one running. "There's big trouble brewing."

"What kind of trouble?" Kula asked.

"Kalma and her pride have been spotted heading this way," Zazu said franticly. "It's looks like their out for a fight."

"Oh great," Malka moaned. "Just great."

"Zazu assemble the lionesses!" Kula ordered. "Tell them to meet here. Timon I need you and Pumbaa to stay with Simba and Jabari in case they wake up. Malka you come with me. We need to find Chumvi and the others. Everybody move now!" With that the group scattered heading for their respetive places.

TLKTLKTLK

At that moment Rafiki was in the cave attending to Simba and Jabari's wounds while trying to keep the cubs occupied. Kopa was sitting next to the mandrill watching him work. "Rafiki is my dad and uncle going to be okay?" the young prince asked his orange eyes filled with concern and tears.

"Yer fader and unkle are vedy strong young one," Rafiki replied. "I have no doubt dat they will be just fine."

"Yeah Kopa don't worry," Furaha said sitting next to her cousin. "You'll see. Our dads are gonna wake up any minute now."

As if on cue Simba and Jabari began to stir and let out a groan as they opened their eyes.

"Hey buddies how ya feeling?" Timon said having just come into the cave along with Pumbaa.

"Like I got thrown off a cliff," Simba said his voice a hoarse whisper. Jabari just groaned as his brother tried to lift his head but Rafiki gently pushed his head back down. "You need to rest," the aging monkey said. "You both are vedy lucky to be alive. But you have several broken bones and a serious head injuries. You two need to rest."

"Where's Kula?" Simba asked looking around for his mate.

"She's ah busy right now," Timon said not wanting his friends to know about the upcoming battle. "Ya know doing queenly stuff."

"Oh I see," Simba said looking at his friend.

"But she's not out fighting a battle with Kalma," Pumbaa said quickly. Timon let out a groan and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Kalma's pride is attacking?!" Simba and Jabari cried out their heads jerking up.

"Oh ow that really hurt," they said closing their eyes tight in pain.

"Don't worry guys, Kula has everything under control," Timon said patting Simba's paw. "And don't forget she has Malka and the others with her. Not to mention the rest of the pride. Kalma dosen't stand a chance."

"We should be out there," Simba said. "I should be.."

"You should be what killing yourself," Timon said putting his hands on his hips. "'Cause that's what your gonna do if you two try to go anywhere right now."

"You should listen to your friend," Rafiki said. "He know what he is talking about."

"I know that," Simba said with a groan.

Jabari groaned as well before lying his head beween his paws. "I hate it but I know it's what has to be done. But what about Malu?"

"Kula's mom?" Timon said scratching his head in confusion. "What about her?"

"She's working with Kalma," Simba said. "She lured us into a trap so that Kalma could us me. She's been on her side all along."

"But why would Malu do such a thing?" Pumbaa asked. "After all she is Kula's mother."

"I don't know Pumbaa," Simba said. "All I know is she's the reason why I almost died and everyone has to warned. Especially Kula."

"What does Kula have to be warned about?" a voice asked. The group looked and saw Skye standing at the cave entrance. "Simba!" she exclaimed running over to the king and nuzzling him. "I'm so glad you're awake! I was scared I lost you."

"Glad to see you too Skye," Simba said softly returning the nuzzle. Then the golden lion pulled away and said, "Hey why aren't you out fighting with the others?"

"There's a fight going on?" Skye asked her pale blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah Kalma's pride is heaing this way," Timon said. "It's gonna be war. Didn't Kula come and tell you?"

"No she didn't," Skye replied. "But I think I know why." She looked at Simba and mouthed the words "She knows."

Simba's eyes went wide and he looked at Kopa and Kiara who were playing on the oppisite side of the cave along with Furaha, Nunzi and the other cubs. Keeping his voice low Simba said, "Did Malka find out about my father and Nala too?" Skye nodded and Simba closed his eyes and let out a groan. After a minute he said, "You'd better go help them. And warn them that Malu is not on our side. But please be careful."

"I will," Skye said after a minute of taking what Simba had said about Malu. Then the light creamy lioness bent down and gave Simba a nuzzle. "I love you," she whispered.

Before Simba could respond the young lioness took off hoping she wasn't to late to help the others.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Malka and Kula had succeede in tracking down Chumvi and the others. They had met up with the rest of the pride at the watering hole. Kula saw that Shenzi, Ed, and Banazi were there as well as the pale brown queen gave them a greatful smile. As the rain began to fall Kula turned towards her pride and said,

"You all know why you're here. Kalma is threating our pride. If we work together I know we can stop her once and for all. We have to. She tried to kill our king and prince. She must be taken down. Now what we..." Kula was cut off by Skye coming onto the scene. "What the Hell are you doing here?" Kula hissed glaring at Skye.

"Kula rather you like it or not I'm still part of this pride," Skye said ignoring the glares she got from Kula and Malka. "And I thought you'd like to know that Simba is awake and Jabari."

"They is?!" Kula exclaimed her brown eyes lighting up.

"Yes and they knows who attacked them," Skye said looking directly at Malu who noticed and backed up a step. "Going somewhere Malu?" the light cream lioness asked noticing the older lioness backing away.

"Of course not," the dull brown lioness said nervously. "Why would I?"

"Oh gee I don't know," Skye said with sarcasim. "Maybe because you're the tratior in our midst."

"What?!" Mheetu and Wyatt said together looking at Malu with shock.

"Liar!" Kula growled hitting Skye's face with her paw sending the light creamy lioness crashing to the ground. "How dare you say such lies!" she hissed advancing towards younger. "My mother would never betray us unlike you."

"Kula it's the truth," Skye said as she got to her paws. "Simba and Jabari told me themselves."

"I thought I told you not to go near my mate," Kula snarled.

"Kula calm down," Vitani said stepping between the two lionesses.

"Yes Kula why are you being so aggressive towards Kula?" Solange asked.

"Maybe because she..." Kula began but was interrupted by a fierce roar. The group looked and saw Kalma and her pride heading their way. "We'll talk later," Kula snapped still glaring at Skye. "Right now we have a war to win."

With that Kula and her pride went to meet Kalma and her pride knowing they would have a tremendious battle ahead.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Snowflakexx; That might happen, who knows. Just got to wait and see.

TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah, I know you and the other readers can't wait for Kalma's death. That might and might not come.

As Kula and the others approached Kalma's pride, Kalma came down from her pearch and sneered at the pale brown lioness.

"Where's your precious mate and loving brother in law, Kula?" she asked her green eyes gleaming. "Oh that's right they are to weak to fight me themselves."

"Jabari isn't weak," Malka growled steaping forward beside Kula. He didn't exknowledge SImba because he was upset that he betrayed Kula. "You ambushed him and nearly killed him. You're the weak one here Kalma."

"We'll see about that," Kalma hissed. Then the light brown lioness let out an earpiercing roar and shouted, "Attack!"

"Pridelanders attack!" Kula shouted as she and her pride ran at Kalma's pride at full force. The two prides connected biting and clawing every lion out for blood. Kula looked for Kalma but she found Afua instead.

"Going somewhere queenie?" the rusty brown lion hissed. "I don't think so."

With that Afua pounced on Kula biting her back. Kula let out a roar of pain and quickly threw the male off of her sending the Kalma's mate tumbling across the ground. But Afua quickly recovered and tackled Kula causing both felines to fall, both of them biting and clawing. Soon Kula found herself pinned. No matter how much she struggled the pale brown lioness couldn't break free.

Afua sneered at Kula. "Oh you fool," he hissed in Kula's ear. "You really thought you could win. Oh how the mighty have fallen. Goodbye queenie."

"Hold it right there Afua!" Malu cried out running up to Afua preventing him from killing her daughter. "If you think I'm going to let you kill my daughter you're sadly mistaken."

"Pest, go away I've got this handled," Afua said annoyed that Malu had stopped him.

"Afua! I will not allow you to kill my daughter," Malu said firmly. "I may have helped Kalma into ambushing Simba and Jabari but when it comes to killing my child that's where I draw the line. Now let her up or so help me I will kill you myself."

"So it is true," Kula whispered. "Mom how could you do such a thing?"

"Oh sweetie can't you see?" Malu said her voice pleading. "Queen Kalma is in the right here. Simba and Jabri had no right stealing her throne from her. After everything Scar had done for us we owe it to him to help his daughter get back his throne."

"That throne is _my_ son's birthright," Kula growled trying to get up only to have Afua put more pressure on her chest. "Or have you forgotten about Kopa? You know the grandson that the lioness you are supporting tried to kill."

"I haven't forgotten about that," Malu snapped. "Kalma promised that she wouldn't harm Kopa once Simba and Jabari was dead. She even agreed to let Kopa be Scarafina's mate so he would still be king once Scarafina became queen. So you see Kula, Kopa will still have his birthright."

"Mom don't be a fool," Kula said. "Kalma is just like her father. She'll destroy the Pridelands just like Scar did. She has to be stopped."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Malu said lowering her brown eyes. Then the dull brown lioness turned towards Afua and said, "Do what you have to do." and walked away.

"Mom where are you going?!" Kula cried. "Mom!"

Afua laughed evily as Kula cried out for her mother, "Guess Mommy dosen't love you so much after all huh? Now as I was saying goodbye Kula." with that the rusty brown lion raised her paw fully prepared to end Kula's life.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Mheetu and Nuka were having a battle of their own trying to fend off Kalma's pride along with the rest of the lionesses and other males. Suddenly out of nowhere a lioness jumped down from a high rock and landed directly on Nuka knocking the tannish brown lion out cold.

"Nuka!" Mheetu cried out running over to his unconsious friend. "Nuka buddy wake up." the creamy brown teen nudged Nuka with his head but failing. "Damnit." Mheetu muttered. "Hang on buddy I'll get you some help."

With that Mheetu ran off towards the others hoping to find Vitani or Zira. However Vitani wasn't who he found. Instead the teen his sister.

"Going somewhere _brother_?" Kalma grinned causing the fur on the younger lion to raise up. "I don't think so."

With that the light brown lioness tackled her brother sending both of them tumbling down a nearby hill. Kalma managed to catch herself before she fell off the side of the steap hill. Mheetu however wasn't so lucky and fell over the side. But he managed to pull himself up with his front paws but couldn't get his lower half up.

"Well, well, well," Kalma said mockingly. "Looks like you've got yourself into quite a situation little brother. As much as I'd like to stay and finish you off I have some unfinished business to take care. But I'll be sure to tell Simba and Jabari you said hi as I kill them. Goodbye brother."

With that Kalma left heading for the cave where she knew Simba and her ex would be.

"Oh man I've got to get to Simba and Jabari before she does," Mheetu thought franticly. "If Kalma gets to them first they won't stand a chance in their weakened condition."

Mheetu tried to pull himself up but his back paws kept slipping. Just when he was about to fall compleatly a paw reached down a pulled him up. Panting for breath Mheetu laid on the ground for a few minutes.

"Thank you so much," the teen said looking up to see his savior.

"No sweat," Banazi said with a grin. "But you gotta thank him too." Banazi pointed to Ed as he said this last part.

"Thank you Edward," Malka said with a smile. "I owe you. Both of you."

"My pleasure," Ed said. "But have you seen Shenzi by chance? I lost her in all the fighting that was taking place."

"No I haven't," Mheetu said shaking his head. "But I've gotta go stop my sister. She's on her way to kill Simba and Jabari right now."

"Wait I'll go with you," Banazi shouted running after Mheetu. Then he turned his head and shouted, "Find my sister Eddie. Make sure she's okay."

"Will do," Ed called as he ran to find his mate hoping nothing terriable had happened to her.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Shenzi was making progress taking down several of Kalma's lionesses ad few lions. The alpha female looked around and noticed that Vitani was having trouble fending off three lionesses even though Zira was trying her best to help her daughter.

"Time to end this," Shenzi growled as she ran at the lionesses full force. She made contact with one just as she was about to deliver a hard blow to Vitani's face.

This distracted the other lionesses enough so that Zira was able to fight them off. By now Kavela and Solange had joined the fight and had helped Zira fight the two lionesses. Shenzi threw the third lioness off of her sending her flying into a nearby rock knocking her out cold.

"Take that you bitch," Shenzi snarled. Then she turned to Vitani, who appeared to be hurt. "You okay?" Shenzi asked helping the light tan lioness to her paws.

"Yeah I'm fine," Vitani said with a wince. "Just a little scratched up."

"Oh Vitani honey are you okay?" Zira said her green eyes filled with worry as she nuzzled her daughter.

"Yes Vitani I was quite worried about you," Solange said also giving her friend a nuzzle. "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"I'm fine So' thanks," Vitani said with a smile. "I'm just glad Shenzi came along when she did. Thanks again Shenzi."

"Ah forget about it," Shenzi said waving her paw. Then the female hyena looked around and saw a figure laying on the ground. To her horro Shenzi realized who that figure was. "Hey ain't that Nuka lying over there? He looks hurt."

"What?!" Zira and Vitani cried at the same time running over to where Nuka was laying. However Zira got there first since she was not injured. "Oh Nuka my poor baby!" the pale tan lioness cried nuzzling her son. "Nuka please wake up."

By now Vitani, Kavela, Solange, and Shenzi had reached Nuka and were alarmed at how still he was.

"Oh mom please tell me he's not dead," Vitani cried her green eyes filling with tears.

"He's alive," Zira said her green eyes brimmed with tears. "But he's bearly breathing. We have to get him help."

"I'll go back and get the monkey," Shenzi offered.

"I think it would be better if we carried Nuka back to the cave ourselves," Solange said getting underneath Nuka's front end while Zira and Shenzi got under his back end and together the group carried the injured lion back to Priderock hoping Rafiki would be able to help him.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Snowflakexx; It seems you are the only one that like Malu. Thank you for the review.

TMNTMentalistLK lover; I agree. Thanks for reviewing.

SLSPNOUATTLKFan; I agree, Kalma is a bitch. Hopefully Nuka will be oaky. I apperacite the review.

Kula struggled against Afua's paws but knew it was a useless fight. The pale brown lioness closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come. But instead she felt Afua's weight lift off of her and heard the sounds and fighting. Kula opened her eyes and saw Skye and Afua fighting. Getting to her paws the queen went over in an effort to help Skye. But the younger lioness was a much better fighter than Afua and quickly got the upper hand and gave the rusty brown lion a hard kick sending him flying over a nearby cliff. Kula ran to the edge and peered over and saw no sign of Afua. Satisfied Kula turned towards the young light cream lioness and said, "Thank you for saving me."

"Well I couldn't let Afua kill you," Skye said panting. "No matter what our differences are Kula I still don't want you to die."

"Well don't think for a second that this means I forgive you," Kula snapped.

"Of course not," Skye said softly. "But for the record, I am sorry for hurting you."

"I know you are," Kula said. "And you were right about my mother. She really is a tratior. She just left me here to die at the paws of Afua. My own mother." Kula lowered her head and the tears poured out of her brown eyes.

"Oh Kula I am so sorry," Skye said gently. "I know a thing or two about mothers leaving you to die. I know how much it hurts."

"I never even saw this coming," Kula sniffled wiping her eyes.

"None of us did," Skye said trying her best to comfort the queen.

Just then Athalia came running up to the pair with a smile on her face. "It's all over," the golden teen said. "Kalma's pride gave up. Victory is ours!"

"Finally," Skye said with a sigh. Then she turned towards Kula and said, "Come on let's go back. There's some confessions to make."

Kula and Athalia nodded before the three lionesses headed back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

Simba and Jabari layed their heads down on their paws trying to get some sleep. But the king and prince knew that was probaly not going to happen with a war going on.

Kopa noticed his father and uncle's worry and snuggled in between them saying, "Don't worry guys. I'm sure mom and the others are going to be back any minute now."

"Yeah daddy and Uncle Simba. Everything is gonna work out good I can feel it," Furaha said with a smile and she and Kiara snuggled next to the king and princes along with Kovu, Sherise and Douglas.

Nunzi however was sitting at the cave entrence staring out into the rain.

"Hey Nunzi come over here and sit with us," Douglas called out.

"Yeah buddy no sense in staring at nothing," Simba said. "Come sit and talk with us."

"I can't," Nunzi said still staring. "I'm waiting for..." Before he could finish his sentence the young pup let out a gasp and went sprinting towards Simba and Jabari his eyes wide with fear.

"Geeze kid where's the fire?" Timon said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I saw Kalma heading this way!" Nunzi whimpered his voice trembling.

"What?!" Kovu cried out his green eyes wide with fear.

"He'll kill us!" Kiara and Kopa cried hiding behind Simba. While Sherise and Douglas hid behind Jabari. Furaha sat frozen, at the positbillty of seeing her mother.

"Not if we can help it," Timon said. "We'll protect you don't you worry."

Just then Kalma entered the cave her green eyes gleaming.

"Well well well what do we have here?" the light brown lioness hissed. "Glad to see you're not dead cousins. That way I get the pleasure of slitting your throats while your son watches. Or maybe I'll just kill him first that way he won't have to see his father and uncle die." Kalma turned towards Kopa as she said this baring her teeth. The six month old prince gasped and hid behind his father shaking from fear.

"Over my dead body," Simba growled glaring at Kalma. "There is no way I'm going to let you harm my son. Never again."

"And what are you gonna do about it huh?" Kalma sneered. "You can't even stand. This is going to be the easiest thing I've ever done."

"No!" Furaha cried out with a small growl. As she stood in front of her uncle and father. "If you wanna get to Simba or Kopa or my dad you're going to have to get through me first... _mother_!"

"Wow," Kalma smiled. "That's some guts you got there. I know you got it from me since your father is a wuss for a lion." Kalma scoffed rolling her eyes. "But it will an awful lost on my part."

With that Kalma raised her paw her claws unsheathed. Furaha shucked in her breath and prepared for the pain.

"Wait!" Jabari cried out struggling to stand. After several attempts the prince was able to get to his paws even though it caused his great pain. Panting the light beige lion swayed on his paws for a moment but quickly regained his composure.

"Daddy," Furaha said her voice full of concern. "You're not strong enough."

"And you are!" Jabari shook his head. "I won't allow you to get hurt or killed because of me," Jabari said glaring at his ex mate. "This is my fight and I'm the one who will end it. Just promise me you stay with your uncle and friends."

Furaha opened her mouth to protest but quickly realized it was pointless. So she went over to her uncle hoping she wouldn't have to witness her father's death.

"Oh Jabari you really are a fool," Kalma said with a sneer. "This is going to fun."

"Not for you it won't," Jabari growled striking Kalma in the face catching the lioness off guard and sending her crashing to the ground. But the effort of swinging his paw caused a lighting bolt of pain to shot through Jabari's body causing him to nearly fall. This gave Kalma a chance to recover and she tackled Jabari to the ground both lions biting and clawing. Kalma got to her paws and loomed over Jabari who tried to get up but a wave of dizziness combined with the pain of his broken ribs was to much for him.

"Heh I knew this would be easy," Kalma said with a smile. "Time to end this. Goodbye Simba." But before Kalma could strike Furaha suddenly pounced of her back biting and digging her claws in.

"You leave my daddy alone," the pale beige princess said her voice muffled by her mother's fur.

"Furaha no!" Simba and Jabari cried trying their best to help but failing.

"You little brat!" Kalma snarled catching her daughter by her scruff and throwing her across the cave causing her to crash into Kiara and Sherise who were trying to help her. "And now you die." Kalma hissed advancing towards the cubs.

"Not so fast," a voice said. Kalma turned to see who had spoke and suddenly a stick came flying out of nowhere and hit her in the face sneding the light brown lioness flying. "Ha you did not count of me being here did you now?" Rafiki said coming out of the shadows. "Shame on you fer trying to hurt des cubs. Your own daughter none the less."

"You'll pay for that you pathetic old fool," Kalma said getting to her paws. "And I only have one daughter." then she lunged for Rafiki but the aging monkey quickly dodged the attack and gave Kalma's head another hard whack making her see double.

"Ha not so quick der are you now?" Rafiki said as his easily dodged Kalma's next attack.

Kalma let out a furious roar and lept toward Rafiki. However she was quickly tacked to the ground by Mheetu who had reached the cave along with Banazi just in time.

"Yeah go Uncle Mheetu!" Kiara cried jumping up and down.

"Go Uncle Banazi," Nunzi shouted. "Kick her butt."

"You fools," Kalma hissed throwing Mheetu off of her. "You should have stayed with the lionesses. Now you'll die too."

"I don't think so," the creamy brown teen growled his blue eyes filled with hate. With Mheetu lept at his sister causing them both to fall. Banazi quickly joined the battle and helped Mheetu pin the light brown lioness to the ground both of them growling and baring their teeth.

"You ain't so smart now are ya Kalma?" Banazi hissed his dark yellow eyes blazing with hatred. "We'll see who has the last laugh."

Before Mheetu could stop him Banazi raised his paw and slashed Kalma's throat. Realizing what he had done Banazi looked at Mheetu his eyes wide. "I'm sorry Mheetu," he sputtered. "I couldn't help it. I.."

"Banazi stop," Mheetu said rasing his paw. "You did the right thing. I would have done the same thing. But I gotta get him outta her before the kids see." With that Mheetu dragged his sister's body out of the cave while the cubs were distracted.

When he came back in the teen went over to Rafiki who was attending to Jabari who was in a great deal of pain. "Is he gonna be okay?" Malka asked his voice filled with cornern.

"He will be fine," Rafiki said as he gave both Jabari and Simba some pain medication he had mixed together from his herbs.

"He had better be," Malka said roughly as he walked in the cave at that moment looking at Simba. "Because we have a lot to talk about."

Mheetu stared at the dark golden lion before he shook his head and looked at Rafiki. "Thank you sir," Mheetu said dipping his head. "You saved the day."

"My pleasure," Rafiki said with a smile.

"I guess they saved the best for last ah Rafiki," Timon said with a smile as he watched Jabari and Simba drift off to sleep. With that the others sat and waited for the others to return from the battle.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: TMNTMentalistLK lover; Yeah the bitch is gone. Thank you for reviewing.

Snowflakexx; Hopefully. Thanks for the review.

Zira, Solange, and Shenzi returned to Priderock carrying Nuka with Vitani and Kavela following. As they were approaching the base

Ed ran up to the lionesses and his mate. "Shenzi thank goodness I found you," the male hyena panted. "I was afraid that something had happened to you."

"Sorry I worried you," Shenzi said as she walked up the base of Priderock and went into the cave gently placing Nuka on the ground. After she rasied her head she gave her mate a nuzzle before turning to find her son. But she didn't have to look far Nunzi ran up to his parents and gave them both nuzzles.

"Mom Dad you should have been here," the six month old pup cried. "Uncle Banazi and Mheetu kicked Kalma's butt."

"Kalma was here?" Vitani asked her green eyes wide as she searched for Kovu. "Where's Kovu? Is he okay? What about Furaha?"

"We are right here mom. Furaha is fine, shaken but fine." Kovu said running up to his mother and nuzzling her. The the little brown cub noticed Nuka lying there. "What happened to Uncle Uncle Nuka?" the six month old asked his green eyes wide.

"Uncle just got a little boo boo," Amani said pulling her grandson close.

"Grandma don't talk to me like I'm a baby," Kovu said in annoyance. "I'm not stupid you know. I know Dad got hurt in battle."

"How is he?" Malka asked coming up to the group along with Kiara, who refused to leave her father's side.

"He will be just fine," Rafiki replied, who had been examining him. "He has a vedy serious head injury but he should recover fully. We just have to wait fer him to wake up."

"Of thank the Kings," Zira sighed closing her eyes in relief. Then the tan lioness bent down and gave her son a nuzzle and whispered, "You hear that my sweet. You're going to be just fine my love. We just need you to wake up now."

Just then Kula, Nala, Sarabi, Athalia and Skye came back both lionesses and Harrison's pride looking tired.

"Mom I'm so glad you're back!" Kopa cired out running up to his mother and burying his face in her front leg. Kula tried not to wince as her son pressed into her injured leg. "Kalma was here and she tried to kill me but Furaha stopped her. But then Uncle Jabari went to fight but he was to weak to fight her so Kalma almost killed him but then Mheetu and Banazi came and fought with Kalma and they beat her." Kopa was talking a mile a minute as he explained what had happened to his mother.

"My goodness sounds like to had quite a scare my little Kopa," Kula said as she gave the top of her son's head a lick. Then the queen turned to Mheetu and mouthed, "Is she dead?" to which the creamy brown teen nodded.

Satisfied the queen smiled and turned her attention to Simba, who was still sleeping along side Jabari. Just then Zazu came flying in and informed Kula that the rest of the pride had returned and they had brought the remainder of Kalma's pride with them which included Scarafina and Luna. As if on cue Simba and Jabari began to stir and raised their heads.

"What's going on?" he asked his voice a hoarse whisper.

"We won Simba," Skye said with a smile bending down to give Simba a nuzzle. "Kalma's pride surrendered and our pride brought them here for your judgement."

"Good," Simba said. Then he looked up at Kula who was glaring at him along with Malka. "Well I'd better get out there."

"How?" Kula snapped. "You and Jabari are in no condition to stand let alone walk. I will go out there and pass judgement."

"Kula you can't..." Simba began.

"I'm still queen around here rather you like it or not!" Kula hissed. "I'm going and you and your little hussy better stay put!"

With that Kula stormed out of the cave fallowed by Malka leaving a speechless Simba behind and Jarabi looking at his brother in confusion.

TLKTLKTLK

As Kula exited the cave she saw several lionesses from Kalma's pride. She also saw Scarafina and Luna standing there both of them looking terrified.

"You two go inside the cave," Kula ordered. After Scarafina and Luna were gone the pale brown lioness searched the crowd for her mother. "Has anyone seen my mother?" she asked. The lions and lionesses all shook their heads and muttered to themselves abotu Malu's wherabouts. "I'm sure by now you all realize that my mother is a traitor," Kula said with sadness. "And when and if she returns she will be exiled. As will any of you who are still loyal to Kalma. But if you can pledge your allegence to Simba and Jabari then I will allow you to stay. But fair warning you all will be watched closley and if you so much as blink the wrong way then your butts will be exile too. Am I clear?"

The lionesses and lions all mumered their agreement and bowed to Kula to show their loyality.

"Good now let's get inside," Kula said. "It's been a long night." With that the group walked inside the cave to get some much needed rest.

TLKTLKTLK

As the group entered the cave Simba shot his head up and his orange eyes went wide with surprise. "What are they doing in here?" he growled.

"I told them they could stay," Tama said flatly.

"You did what?!" Simba cried.

"I told them that as long as they were loyal to you and Jabari then they could stay," Kula said her voice rough. "And before you say anything about it Simba I would advise aganist it. I did what I felt was the right thing to do."

"Without talking to me about it," Simba said angerily.

"That's right," Kula said her voice having a sing song tone.

"You can't do that," Simba said his voice a growl.

"I'm the queen around here..." Tama began.

"And I'm the king!" Simba shouted causing the rest of the pride to look over at him. "You may think you can do wahtever you want to Kula but you are sadly mistaken. I am still the king around here and what I say goes. And you can't make these kind of decisions without talking to me about first."

"I hardly think you get to make those kind of calls after what you did," Kula said cooly.

"Just because I made a mistake doesn't mean you can make decisions without my concent. As for you being queen well I think that's a problem that can be easily taken care of," Simba was livid now and he was struggling to stand but the pain was to much and after a minute the golden king fell back to the ground panting and sweating.

"Are you happy now?" Nala said glaring at the other lioness aong side Skye. "You are putting so much stress on him and he really dosen't need that."

"Who the Hell asked you for your opinion you little slut?!" Kula hissed causing the creamy lioness and the light cream lioness to jump and and growl at the pale brown lioness.

Kopa and Kiara ran over in an attempt to stop their mothers from fighting.

"Don't you call my mom names," Kiara shouted getting right in Kula's face.

"Don't you yell at my mom!" Kopa shouted pushing Kiara.

"Don't push me!" Kiara growled giving Kopa a hard shove causing him to stumble and fall to the ground.

"Don't you dare touch my son you little brat!" Kula snarled.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that you bitch!" Nala growled lunging herself at Kula.

"Whoa there Nala," Vitani said stepping between the two lionesses. "You and Kula both need to calm down. Why are you being so hostile towards each other anyways?"

Vaneesa nodded in agreement with the light tan lioness before turning to her old friend. "Why did you attack Nala?"

"Yes I believe we're all curious about that," Zira said still sitting beside Nuka.

"You wanna fill everyone in on that one Mufasa?" Sarabi asked giving the large golden lion a disgusted look.

"Em come on kids lets go outside and play for a little while," Shenzi said quickly knowing what was about to happen. The cubs gave their parents questioning looks but their parents quickly nodded their heads in approval and with that the cubs fallowed Shenzi out of the cave and towards the watering hole.

Once they were gone Sarabi once again turned towards Mufasa and said, "So Mufasa you want to fill everyone in or would you like to do the honors Nala?" the dark beige lioness glared at Nala when she said the last part her orange eyes burning into her green ones.

Before Mufasa could open his mouth to respond Nala quickly jumped in saying, "Mufasa and I are in love." This caused everyone in the pride to gasp in shock and mutter to themselves.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Snowflake; Thanks I'm glad you liked it but. But I'm sure Simba does feel bad, just he was upset that Kula did what she did.

TMNTMentalistLK lover; I"m sure he does. Thanks for reviewing.

"Everyone please can I have silence," Simba said. Once everyone had quited down the king continued, "Thank you. Now what Nala just said is the truth. As well for me and skye. We all mated a few days back and even though it wasn't planned it did make us realize how much we care about each other." Simba stopped and looked up at his mother, Kula and Malka who were just staring at him with wide eyes. "The only regret we have is hurting you three," Simba said. "Kula you are my mate and my queen and more importantly you are the mother of my son for which I will always love you. But I think that I was never really in love with you. I'm sorry."

"Malka and Sarabi I'm sorry too," Nala said lowering her eyes in shame. "I never meant to hurt you. I should have told you how I felt a long time ago." then she turned to the dark beige lioness. "I'm really sorry that I hurt you."

Sarabi grunted before moving further into the cave.

Skye looked at Kula and lowered her head. "I am too."

"It's okay Nala," Malka said softly after taking a deep breath. "I've felt the same way. In fact Kula and I have something to tell you guys. Don't we Kula?" Malka looked over at Kula when he said this last part his blue eyes serious.

"Well I uh I.." Kula stuttered not quite sure how to begin.

"Kula and I mated too," Malka said quickly. This caused the gasps and muttering to begin again.

"What?!" Nala and Simba cried at the same time.

"When did this happen?" Simba asked his orange eyes wide with shock.

"Right before we made up," Kula said quietly. "It just happened."

"Kind of like with me and Simba huh?" Skye said with a laugh. "I can't belive you Kula. All this time you've been being a total bitch to me for mating with your mate when you knew damn good and well that you had mated with Nala's."

"Yeah well I'm sorry about that," Kula said not looking at Nala.

"So what do we do now?" Malka asked.

"Rafiki is it possiable to do an unmating ceremony?" Simba asked looking up at the aging mandrill.

"Yes it is possiable," Rafiki said. "But in order fer Skye to become yer mate you must first announce dat Kula will no longer be queen to de kingdom. Only den can Skye be allowed to be yer new queen."

"Wait what about Kopa?" Kula asked suddenly. "I don't want him to lose his right to be heir to the throne."

"Kopa will always be the heir," Simba stated. "He is my oldest son therefore it is his birthrght to be king and that's the way it's going to stay."

"Agreed," Skye said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad that's settled," Vitani said with a sigh. Just then Timon came onto the scene along with Luna both of them lookng a bit disshevled.

"Where have you two been?" Simba asked with a smile.

"We were uh just making up," Timon said quickly smoothing out the fur on top of his head.

"You mean making out don't ya Timmy?" Luna said with a giggle giving Timon a big kiss on his cheek.

"Jeeze not in front of everyone sheesh," Timon said blushing.

"Wait I thought she was on Kalma's side," Pumbaa said counfused.

"I only helped her 'cause I was afraid she'd eat me if I didn't," Luna confessed. "I'm really sorry. Please forgive me King Simba."

"It's alright Luna you're forgiven," Simba said smiling at the female meercat. "If Timon likes you then so do I."

"Thank you King Simba," Luna said smiling. Just then the group heard a low groan.

As they were looking the group saw that Nuka had opened his eyes.

"Nuka!" Vitani and Zira cried out running over to the teen and nuzzling him.

"What's going on?" Nuka said his voice a whisper. "How'd I get here?"

"We brought you here sweetheart," Zira said gently. "You were knocked our during the battle. Don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah," Nuka said with a groan. "Me and Mhew were fighting a whole bunch of them when suddenly I felt something land on top of me. Then it all went black."

"Yeah you scared me pretty goood ther Nuk'," Mheetu said. "I thought you were dead there for a minute."

"Nothing can keep my uncle down," Kovu said proudly getting between Nuka's paws and nuzzling aganist his chest. "Right uncle?"

"Right buddy," Nuka said giving the top of his nephew's head a lick.

"Well if you get de proper rest den you should be just fine in a few of weeks," Rafiki said. "You all three should." The mandrill looked of Simba and Jabari when he said this last part. "Dat means no getting up fer any reason. Understand?"

"Yes," Jabari, Simba and Nuka said together.

Just then the group heard a loud comotion coming from the opposite side of the cave. Turning their heads the group saw Scarafina and Nunzi rolling on the ground the two young ones biting and clawing each other.

"What in the world is going on here?" Nala asked breaking the two up.

"I'll tell you what goin' on," a lioness from Kalma's pride piped up. "That hyena started a fight with Scarafina for no reason."

"That's not true," Sherise and Kiara shouted jumping to their friend's defense. "Scarafina started the whole thing. She started calling Nunzi all kind of nasty names. Then she hit him."

"Yeah," Nunzi chimed in. "She's mean. Just like her mother."

"At least my mother isn't a whimp like yours!" Scarafina shouted.

"You take that back!" Nunzi shouted lunging at Scarafina only to be stopped by Ed who grabbed his son and pulled him back saying,

"No son she isn't worth the trouble. Just let it go."

"Your father's right," Shenzi piped up. "Besides I think it's time we were leavin' this place anyways."

"You're leaving?" Simba said sounding disappointed. "You don't have to leave."

"Yeah we kind of do," Shenzi said. "Look Simba it ain't that we don't appricate the offer but we were tryin' to get Kalma off our turf and now that we have done that we're gonna gather my brother and the rest of of clan and head back. We're more comfortable there anyways."

"Well you can come back anytime," Jabari said. "As long as you don't over do it when it comes to the hunting."

"It's a deal," Ed said with a smile. "Come Nunzi say goodbye to your friends."

"See you guys," Nunzi said with a wave.

"See ya," Douglas Kovu and Kopa said sounding sad. Kiara, Furaha and Sherise couldn't even get any words out because they was already crying.

"Kiara don't cry sweetheart," Malka said pulling his daughter close. "You can go play with Nunzi anytime you want."

"Really?" Kiara sniffled wiping her eyes.

"Of course," Nala said putting her paw around her daughter. "And he can come here anytime too. Right guys?" she said looking at the king and prince.

"Right," Simba said as he and his brother smiled at the female cubs.

"Cool!" Kiara exclaimed her blue eyes lighting up. "That makes me feel better."

"Thanks Uncle Simba!" Furaha cried excitedly before buring her head in her uncle's red mane.

With that the hyenas bid their new allies goodbye and headed off to the Outlands.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this," Malka said as he watched the hyenas leave. "But I'm going to miss those guys."

"Me too," Simba said with a sigh. "Well at least we won't have to worry about them causing us any trouble again."

"That's true," Nala said sitting down beside Mufasa. "But what do we do about her?" She pointed towards Scarafina when she said this last part.

"I'm sorry I started that fight," Scarafina said quickly. "I was just angry. I'm so confused. I always thought that you were a terriable lion, King Simba and you too Prince Jabari. But you don't seam so bad now that I'm actually talking to you. Maybe my mom was wrong."

"I'm glad to hear you say that young one," Jabari said smiling at the young cub that remind him of the lioness he fell in love with before she went off the deep end. "But you must remember to control you temper. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir," Scarafina said. "I'll do my best."

"Good," Nala said smiling at her niece. Then the creamy lioness turned towards Kula and Malka and said, "Are you guys sure you're okay with us four becoming mates? It's okay if you're not."

"You know at first I was really angry," Malka said. "But the more I think about it the more I realize that maybe we rushed into getting married too quickly."

"I was thinking the same thing," Kula said. "It's almost like the wrong lions ended up together. Wierd huh?"

Mufasa nodded before giving Nala a nuzzle.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kiara asked confused.

"I know what they're talking about," Kopa said looking angry. "Your mom is in love with my granpa and Ms. Skye is in love with my dad. So they are getting divorced, so is your parents and my grandparent. Then Ms. Skye and my dad are getting married."

"So Mufassa is going to be my new daddy?" Kiara asked looking up at Nala her blue eyes filling with tears.

"Of course not honey," Nala relpied.

"Yeah I will always be your daddy no matter what," Malka said giving his daughter a nuzzle. "And your mom and I will always love you Kiara. No matter what."

"Think of it this way," Kula said gently pulling Kopa towards her. "You'll get to have two mommies and two daddies. Won't that be great?"

"I guess so," Kopa said quietly. "But does this mean I'm not going to be king?"

"No son," Simba said. "You'll always be the heir to the throne. No matter what."

"But what if you and Skye have a son?" Kopa asked. "Will I still be the heir then?"

"Kopa no matter what happens you will always be my oldest son," Simba said pulling his son towards him and giving him a nuzzle. "Therefore as the oldest you will always be the heir to the throne."

"Good," Kopa said with a smile. "Then I'm okay with you and Skye getting married."

"As I'm okay with you and Mufasa getting married." Kiara said smiling at her mother.

"I'm so glad to hear you both say that," Simba said smiling at the two cubs. "Rafiki how soon can you do the cermonies."

"As soon as you are healed," Rafiki said. "Which should be in about a month. Maybe six weeks."

"That long?" Simba asked with a groan.

"If you want to be able to stand during de ceremony in front of de kingdom den yes," Rafiki relpied.

"Don't worry Simba we can wait until then," Skye said giving Simba a nuzzle. "We want to be sure that you don't hurt yourself more."

"I guess so," Simba grumbled. "But six weeks seams like a lifetime to me."

"It'll be worth it I promise," Nala said giggling at her cousin.

With a slight nod Simba layed his head down and went tried to get some sleep hoping the next six weeks would fly by in a hurry.

TLKTLKTLK

Jabari had managed to stand and limp towards the peak. He had a lot of thoughts in his head and needed fresh air. He was happy for his father, brother and friend. But now he felt alone, he thought he would grow old with Kalma. But is left to raise their daughter alone.

"Hey. Are you so pose to be out here?"

The light beige lion looked and smiled lightly at the tawny beige lioness. "Hey, Ufisa. I'm sorry I haven't got the chance to say hi."

Ufisa nodded before looking over the kingdon. "I never did want to leave. But I had to go with my mom but I never stopped thinking about you."

Jabari looked at the lioness besides him and smiled before he turned his eyes towards the kingdom as Ufisa leaned on his shlouder. Jabari sighed in comtept before closing his eyes and laid his head on Ufisa's.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Snowflakexx; Everyone has their happy ever after, sort of. Thanks for the review.

TMNTMentalistLK lover; I had to write a happy ending for Jabari. Could't have him be alone. Thank you for reviewing.

The next six weeks flew by and it was soon time for Skye and Simba to become mates. The unmating process for Simba and Kula along with Nala, Malka, Mufasa and Sarabi unmating cermonies had been done already. Kula and Malka along with Mufasa and Nala had decided to wait for their wedding to take place. So Simba and Skye stood on the edge of Priderock along with Kopa as the animals all began to gather below them.

Rafiki was already there waiting for the couple to arrive. "Are you two ready?" he asked with a smile.

"You bet," Simba said looking at Skye who smiled at him. Then the golden king looked at Kopa who smiled up at him.

"Go for it dad," the seven month old cub said.

"I think that's our cue," Skye said with a laugh. But before the ceremony could continue a voice said, "Hold on there. You can't star without us."

Simba and Skye turned and saw Shenzi coming up the side of Priderock alond with Nunzi, Ed, and Banazi.

"Hey guys just in time," Simba said smiling at the group of hyeans. "Glad you could make it."

"We wouldn't miss this for anything," Edward said with a smile of his own.

"Yeah after all you lions are our pals now," Banazi piped up as he and his sister, nephew, and brother-in-law sat down with the rest of the lionesses and lions to watch the wedding.

"Are we ready now?" Rafiki asked.

"Ready," Simba said looking around and seeing Jabari, Ufisa, Athalia, Sarabi, Nuka, Mheetu, Wyatt, Solange, Sherise, Douglas, Vitani, Chumvi, and Kovu standing off to the side along with Timon and Luna, who were sitting on Pumbaa's head along with their twin two week old boys Logan and Lucas.

"Den let us begin," Rafiki said as he began to recite the traditional wedding vows.

After those were said Rafiki waved his stick over Simba and Skye offically declaring them to be mates. Then he took some reeds and made them into a crown and placed it on Skye's head. Skye then turned towards the animals gathered below and let out a powerful roar letting them know she was now their new queen. The animals let out cheers of joy at the sound of this roar. Skye then turned to her new mate and nuzzled him.

"I love you Skye," Simba whispered as his red mane blew in the wind.

"I love you more," Skye said. With that the perfect day came to an end.

TLKTLKTLK

Six months past and all was well in the Pridelands. Sherise, Douglas, Kiara, Kopa, Furaha and Kovu had all celebrated their first birthdays. Sherise, Furaha and Kiara had brought home a fine zebras for their first kill which they proudly shared with the pride.

"I am so proud of you sweetheart," Nala said giving her daughter a nuzzle.

"Thanks Mom," Kiara said returning the nuzzle.

"Hey way to go there killer," Kopa said giving his friend a nuzzle.

"Thanks Kopa," Kiara said smiling at her golden friend.

"Hey don't I get one of those nuzzles too?" Kovu asked walking up the the group.

"Of course how could I forget my future mate," Kiara said rubbing her head aganist Kovu's almost fully grown darker brown mane.

"My princess. You did wonderfully." Jabari smiled proudly at his daughter.

"Thanks daddy." Furaha purred nuzzing into her father's dark brown mane.

"You did well too, Sherise. I knew you could." Douglas smiled at Sherise.

Sherise purred before nuzzing into Douglas' light brown mane. "That's why I love you,"

"Kiara! You guys back," a tiny voice called out.

Kiara turned and saw Jabari and Ufisa's three month old daughter, Lyloki come running over followed by Mufasa and Nala's son, Brandt.

"Did you have fun on your hunt?" the golden brown prince asked his green eyes sparkling.

"Yeah tell us all about it," Lyloki piped up her pale orange eyes filled with wonder.

The light golden lioness looked at the cubs and smiled at their excitement. "Okay I'll tell you all about my hunting experience," Kiara said.

"Hey I wanna here too," Malka and Kula's two month old son son, Evans said his blue eyes shining along with Simba and Skye's sons Kion and Jeremiah.

"Okay you can come too," Kiara said smiling at the pale golden cub causing him to let out a cheer of joy. "You wanna come too Kopa?"

"Nah I've got more important things to tend to," the golden prince said as he saw a rusty brown lioness head towards him with a smile on her face. "Hey Scarafina how's my favorite soon to be mate?" Kopa asked giving her a nuzzle.

"Much better now that I've seen you," Scarafina replied returning the nuzzle. Just then the couple was joined by Mufasa, Simba, Jarabi and Malka, who had just returned form patrol.

"Hey Dad, hey Malka," Kopa said.

"Hey son," Simba said with a smile. "Have you guys seen Kiara and Kovu. There's someone that wants to see them."

"They're inside the cave," Kopa replied. "Kiara is telling Lyloki, Brandt, Evans, Kion and Jeremia all about her hunting trip. Why? Whose here?"

"See for yourself," Simba said stepping aside. Two young hyenas stepped forward with smiles on their faces.

"Nunzi!" Kopa cried running over to his friend. "It's so good to see you."

"You too Kopa," Nunzi said still smiling. Then he turned to his companion. "I'd like you to meet Shani, my soon to be mate."

"Nice to meet you Prince Kopa," Shani said softly. "Nunzi has told me so much about you."

"Well Shani first of all it's nice to meet you," Kopa said. "And it's Kopa. No need for formalities. And this is my soon to be mate Scarafina."

"Say what?" Nunzi said cocking one eye brow.

"Yeah it's true," Kopa said. "But Nunzi she's really changed. She's nothing like she was when you left."

"Really?" Nunzi said still compreheanding the information.

"Yes," Kopa replied. "Otherwise I wouldn't have fallen in love with her."

Nunzi opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Furaha, Sherise, Douglas, Kiara and Kovu emerging from the cave along with the cubs.

"Nunzi!" Kiara cried running over to her friend and giving him a nuzzle. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Same here buddy," Kovu piped up. "Welcome back."

"Thanks guys," Nunzi said with a smile. Then the hyena introduced his friends to Shani.

"Daddy I'm so glad you're back!" Lyloki shouted running up to her father a nuzzling his front leg.

"Kiara just told us about her hunting trip," Brandt said he green eyes filled with excitement.

"Really?" Simba said laughing slightly at his niece and brothers' excitement.

"Yeah it was so cool," Evans piped up looking at Malka. "Dad can you teach me how to hunt?"

"Well I think that's something your mother is better suited for son," Malka said rubbing the top of his son's head. As if on cue Kula came walking towards the group along with Skye, Ufisa and Nala.

"Mom Dad said you can teach me how to hunt," Evans said running up to his mother and nuzzling her front leg.

"Evans honey you're too young for that right now," Kula replied. "But in a few months I'll be happy to teach you."

"Yeah!" Evans shouted jumping up and down. Just then Logan and Lucas ran up to the group both meercats wanting to play.

"Mommy can we go play?" Lyloki asked.

"Of course have fun and be back by dark," Ufisa replied as she gave her daughter a nuzzle before she and the others were off to play. Just then Vitani and Nuka joined the group.

"Any news?" Nala asked.

"Not a peep," Nuka replied. "Stil no sign of Malu anywhere."

"Well at least she hasn't caused trouble," Kula said with a sigh. "And if I know my mother she won't be back here again."

"I guess all well that ends well," Simba said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself son," Mufasa said as Nala layed her head against his mane. With that the group went to the edge of Priderock along all hopful for waht the future would bring them.

 **AN: This is the end. Look out for book three.**


End file.
